Como enamorar a Hermione en 10 dias, o no
by Giselita
Summary: Luego de no verlos por un año, Hermione le da a sus amigos la noticia de que se casara en 10 dias. Ron debera buscar la mejor forma para llegar a su corazon antes de que sea demasiado tarde...R&Hr...
1. La noticia de Hermione

La primavera estaba en su punto de mayor esplendor.

Los árboles que rodeaban su casa estaban completamente florecidos, algunos de ellos, con los frutos comenzando a nacer, otros, madurando lentamente.

El aire ofrecía una calidez indescriptiblemente relajante, el sol golpeaba con sus rayos el cuerpo de un pelirrojo que yacía recostado sobre el pasto, a metros de un pequeño, pero no por eso menos admirable, lago.

Tenia sus ojos cerrados, mientras que presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho una carta; hacia meses, muchos meses que esperaba noticias de ella. Se había ido con sus padres, luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort, supuestamente seria por un par de meses; pero estos se tornaron en algo mas que un par de meses; ya hacia más de un año que deberían haberse visto.

Aun no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en que quizás era su culpa que ella se hubiese distanciado de ellos. un día después de que Harry hubiera vencido a Voldemort, mientras se encontraban descansando en la madriguera, el la beso.

La beso suavemente, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano, y luego de unos instantes, viendo que ella no le respondía de la misma manera, abrió sus ojos; encontrándose con sus almendrados ojos, que desprendían lagrimas con cada parpadeo.

Y muy a su pesar tubo que apartarse.

_"__Ron…lo siento…pero no podemos…yo te quiero como a un amigo"_

Esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente, hundiendo un puñal en su pecho, mientras que cada recuerdo de ellos, lo giraba lentamente, rasgando mas su carne, lastimándole como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

Pero no podía culparla, no podía obligarle a sentir lo que no sentía. Pero no entendía por que había llegado al extremo de alejarse completamente del mundo mágico;

¿Acaso no podía ser todo normal, como era antes?

El sabia que no; la amaba, amaba a Hermione Granger.

Acerco nuevamente la carta hasta la altura de sus ojos, y por enésima vez la leyó;

_Querida Ginny,_

_¿Como estas amiga? Tantos meses sin vernos, pero nunca dejamos de escribirnos. Siempre te tengo presente, a todos, a tu familia y a Harry también._

_No quise que esto ocurriera, pero sabes que fue lo mejor…no soportaría lastimarlo. En ese momento no sabia lo que quería, ni l oque sentía. _

_Pero ahora estoy segura, por eso quiero verlos. Tengo algo que contarles, pero se que tengo que buscar las palabras correctas para decirlo. Así que no lo escribiré, solo esperame unos días mas y nos veremos._

_Deseo tanto estar junto a ustedes, compartir mi alegría…los hecho tanto de menos._

_Mandales mis saludos y cariños a Harry y a Ron también, en especial a el._

_Besos, nos vemos pronto, Hermione._

'En especial a el…a Ron…a mi…' repetía una y otra vez, mientras su corazón latía desesperadamente por saber que era aquello tan importante que tendría para decirles. Según lo que leyó había tomado alguna decisión importante, había aclarado sus sentimientos; ¿Y si ella aun no le había olvidado? Seguramente era eso, no podría ser otra cosa; simplemente no podía haber otro en su vida.

'¿Ron?' le llamaron. El pelirrojo apoyo sus manos sobre el suelo y se incorporo, girando su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo a su mejor amigo con una mochila a sus hombros. '¿Como estas?' le saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

'Mejor que nunca' le respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus azulados ojos. El ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa mientras fruncía el entrecejo, preguntándose a que se debía tanta felicidad. 'Lee esto' le dijo mientras le entregaba la carta que su hermana había recibido de Hermione.

'¡Es de Hermione!' dijo sorprendido mientras su rostro se iluminaba, el también la extrañaba, extrañaba tener a su mejor amiga, a su hermana cerca de él, de todos. La leyó en silencio, y cuando termino miro a su amigo. '¿Que crees que querrá contarnos?' Ron le miro aun con una sonrisa formada en sus labios.

'Quizas se dio cuenta de que siente algo por mi…' dijo mientras su rostro y sus orejas se enrojecían. 'Quizas…no puede ser por otra cosa, además ahí - dijo apoyando su incide en la ultima frase escrita - dice que me manda saludos, especialmente a mi…no a ti, no a Ginny ni a mis padres, a mi…' dijo inflando su pecho, orgulloso de saber que ella aun pensaba en el.

'Ron…amigo, no quiero ser aguafiestas…pero hace mas de un año que no la vemos…quizás conoció a alguien y--

'No, Harry…yo estoy seguro de que no…' Harry le miro sintiendo pena por el. Si bien era cierto que no supo nada de Hermione por más de un año, nada aseguraba que no hubiese conocido a nadie…y que Ron se estuviera haciendo falsas esperanzas. '¿Te quedas a pasar unos días aquí?' pregunto lanzando una mirada a la abultada mochila que estaba apoyada entremedio de ellos. El ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa 'Me imagino que mi hermana te invito… ¿Sabes que mis padres se van por un mes?' nuevamente su amigo asintió, esta vez mas animadamente. 'Harry…ni pienses que vas a dormir en otro lugar que no se mi habitación…y planeo cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Ginny'

'Ron…no seas tan celoso… ¿Que crees que evitaras así?'

'Que tu le pongas tus manos a mi hermana'

'¿Que te hace pensar que no lo hice?' dijo soltando una carcajada, Ron apretó sus dientes mientras nuevamente su rostro adquiría un color rojizo. 'Bien...lo siento, ese comentario estuvo de mas…Ron…sabes que la quiero bien, que algún día, no muy lejano, planeo casarme con ella…' le pelirrojo resoplo mientras se puso de pie.

'Vamos…te llevo adentro…' dijo caminando hacia su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, y dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que la cama que estaba al lado de la suya no se encontraba ocupada por su amigo, pero se tranquilizo al escuchar el ruido de la ducha.

Había decidido que les dejaría dormir juntos si así lo querían, no podía impedirlo, y antes que dormir bajo los efectos de alguna poción, prefería darles luz verde, solo cuando sus padres se fueran…y eso seria ese día.

Aun adormecido se acerco hasta la puerta, acomodándose la cintura del pantalón de su pijama, antes de salir, tomo del perchero una bata anaranjada, que utilizaba para bajar a desayunar por las mañanas. Se cubrió con esta, dejándola abierta, mostrando su pecho desnudo.

Bajo las escaleras, mientras bostezaba, despegándose, y unas voces llegaban desde la cocina. Abrió la puerta mientras se rascaba la cabeza, despeinándose aun más, y bostezando nuevamente.

'Hola cariño… ¿que haces despierto tan temprano?' dijo su madre mientras hacia levitar unas cacerolas hacia la mesada.

'No…no se…simplemente me --

'Ohh…y yo que planeaba despertarlos con un ataque de cosquillas' dijo una suave voz detrás de el. Miro a su madre, la cual le dedico una enorme sonrisa, y se dio vuelta; encontrándose con la dueña de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños y de su corazón. '¡Ron!' Grito antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. El pelirrojo se quedo helado, al sentir los brazos de Hermione rodeando su cuello, y su cuerpo pegado al de el, tímidamente apoyo sus manos sobre su cintura, en un intento de devolverle el abrazo, pero pronto se separaron. '¡Merlin¡Mira cuanto has crecido¿Haz estado haciendo ejercicio?' dijo dando unas palmaditas sobre los tonificados abdominales del joven, mientras se sentaba en una silla detrás de el. Ron, aun sorprendido se dio vuelta lentamente, mirándola detenidamente.

Ella también estaba muy cambiada, su cabello era más largo de lo usual, sus rizos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus facciones eran mas finas y mas marcadas, ya no parecía ser el rostro de aquella niña a la que un día salvaron de un Troll; aun no se atrevía a mirar a su cuerpo, había sentido que estaba cambiado, cuando se abrazaron, pero no quería correr el riesgo de mirar y no poder ocultar cuanto le gustaba.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándola aun sorprendido.

'Ron… ¿Que--

'¡Hermione!' se escucho un grito a coro a sus espaldas. La castaña se dio vuelta encontrándose con Harry y con Ginny, a los cuales el pelirrojo les lanzo una mirada furiosa, ambos tenían el cabello mojado, y no le tomo mucho tiempo atar cabos, para darse cuenta de que Harry aparentemente no se había bañado solo. Alzo su varita y con un rápido y disimulado moviendo de la misma, lanzo un hechizo para secar el cabello de su amigo, mientras le miraba entrecerrando sus ojos.

'¿Cuando llegaste?' le pregunto Ginny, mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

'Recien…pensaba subir a despertarlos, pero veo que no hace falta' dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello hacia un costado, enredando sus dedos en este.

'Ohh…es tan bueno tenerte aquí…sabes que te queremos como a una hija' dijo la señora Weasley mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña, e inesperadamente tomo su mano izquierda, alzándola a la altura de sus ojos. Hermione intento, sin resultados, ocultar su mano izquierda bajo la mesa, y se ruborizo furiosamente '¿Esto es lo que yo creo que es?' dijo animadamente. Hermione agacho su cabeza y respondió un suave "si" '¡Oh¡Por las barbas de Merlín¿Con quien¿Como¿Cuando?' dijo mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo.

El resto de los ocupantes de la mesa miraban la escena sorprendidos y sin entender por que Molly felicitaba a la castaña.

'Oigan...acá hay gente¿Saben¿Quieren contar por que hay que abrazarla?' dijo Harry.

'¿No me digan que no lo sabían?' pregunto la señora Weasley mirando a sus hijos y a Harry 'No lo sabían…querías que fuera una sorpresa¿Verdad?' dijo mirando a Hermione, la cual asintió 'Oh…lo siento, pero es que me pone tan contenta saber que te casaras'

'¿QUE QUE?' gritaron los tres jóvenes a coro.

'¿Como que te casaras?' pregunto Harry.

'¿Cuando paso eso?' dijo la pelirroja.

'¿Con quien?' murmuro Ron cerrando sus puños por debajo de la mesa.

'Bien…' río Hermione 'Tecnicamente no pase todo un año en casa de mis padres…estuve fuera del país…en la casa de mi, ahora, prometido' dijo estando la mano izquierda, mostrándole a su amiga el lujoso anillo de diamantes que adornaba su delicada mano. 'Por esto vine, verán, todo paso tan rápido…nos casamos en diez días'

'¿DIEZ DIAS?' Grito Ron, poniéndose de pie. '¿Te molestaría contarnos con quien te casas?...al menos eso, ya que parece que no nos tienes en cuenta para nada, que ni novio sabíamos que tenias' Hermione le miro sorprendida ante su comportamiento.

'Lo siento…Ron…yo se que debí habérselos contado y---

'Vamos…no importa…es solo la emoción¿verdad Ron?' Dijo Ginny entre dientes, pidiéndole por favor que se comportara '¿Quien será el afortunado?'

'Victor' murmuro ruborizándose. La mesa permaneció en silencio unos instantes, y de la nada Ron lanzo una carcajada.

'¿Con Krum¿Con Víctor Krum?' pregunto mientras Hermione asentía con su cabeza '¿Hace cuanto que no se veían¿4 años¿Y ahora te casas con el?'

'No…Ron…siempre nos gustamos…y nunca dejamos de escribirnos…y--

'¡No ves que te esta usando!'

'¡Ronald Weasley!' grito su madre.

'Es verdad…solo ella seria tan estupida como para casarse con el' grito mientras salía disparado de la cocina; dejando a Hermione sollozando sobre el hombro de Harry.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?...plis...quiero opiniones, es el primer Ron & Hermione que escribo...aun debo tomarle cariño al pelirrojo...siempre dejandole en el papel secundario, opacado por Draco Malfoy...en fin...es una idea que surgio esta mañana en mi mente...pero quiero sabes que les parece...si sigo o no...**

**No habras Spoilers...aun no termine el libro, y seguramente mucha gente tampoco...asi que no habra!**

**Besos y RR**

**Gi**

**"Hagan feliz al fic...denle al botonito GO"**


	2. 10 dias: Plan de actuacion

De un azote cerro la puerta de su habitación. Estaba furioso, solo se sentía invadido por la furia, mientras que su mente recreaba una graciosa y brutal escena, en la que el era tan alto como Grawp y con su enorme pie aplastaba a Víctor, escuchando las risas y gritos de alegría por parte de Hermione; pero al alzarla con su mano descubrió que no eran risas, era su llanto y que los gritos de alegría no eran mas que la expresión del dolor y la angustia que sentía.

Y se dejo caer sobre su cama, abrazándose a su almohada. Lo quería…no podía hacer nada si ella lo quería. Nada ni nadie podría evitar que la mujer que el tanto amaba se casase con aquel cavernícola que ni sabia pronunciar bien su nombre.

'¿Por que…Merlín…por que con el?' murmuraba suavemente mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada. ¿Por que simplemente no se caso y se olvido de contarles a ellos¿Por que tenia que mandarle saludos especialmente a él, si se iba a casar con otro?

En eso sitio la puerta de su habitación abrirse suavemente, y cerrarse, detrás de alguien. No quería voltear a ver quien era, solo había una persona en ese momento a la cual no quería ver; a Hermione, y si era, lo mejor era aparentar que estaba dormido.

'Ron…' murmuro su amigo mientras se en la cama que estaba al lado de la suya. 'Ron…vamos…se que no estas dormido' El pelirrojo solo respondió con un gruñido, pero no se movió. 'Estoy solo…'

'Yo quisiera…estar solo' murmuro abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

'¿Por que la trataste así? Estaba tan contenta con la noticia que nos dio… ¡y tu te comportas como un niño de dos años!' Ron respiro profundamente y se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas y apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

'¿Que querías que hiciera¿Que saltara de alegría por la noticia? Si te interesa saberlo…no me alegra…' dijo con voz firme, mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatillas 'Ni un poco' murmuro finalmente.

'Ron…yo se lo que sientes por ella, pero deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta…se la ve feliz…y si su felicidad esta al lado de Krum…pues ni modo'

'Lo entiendo, Harry…es solo que no lo acepto… ¿Que harías si Ginny mañana te dice que se casa con otro…no se…con Malfoy?' Harry le miro y sonrió.

'Ron…es diferente, Ginny y yo hace tiempo que somos novios…en cambio tu y Hermione…nunca fueron mas que amigos…'

'Pero nos besamos…'

'Si…un beso que por lo que me contaste termino con la frase "te quiero como amigo"…Ron ¿No lo ves?'

'No'

'Estas furioso contigo mismo, no con ella…Hermione no tiene la culpa de querer hacer su vida con Krum…y--- pero un golpe en la puerta les interrumpió. Y una pelirroja asomo su cabeza.

'Emm…Harry… ¿Puedo entrar?'

'No'

'Si' dijo el ojiverde. Ginny entro, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó a los pies de la cama de su hermano. '¿Y Hermione?' pregunto Harry.

'Oh…fue a dejar las cosas en mi habitación y se recostó un rato…ya sabes, tubo una bienvenida bastante calurosa' dijo mirando enfadada a su hermano.

'A mi no me mires…yo no entre a la casa con mi mano izquierda extendida para que todos vieran el lujo de anillo que me dio Vicky' contesto de mala gana.

'¿Que le pasa?' pregunto la chica a Harry.

'Pasa que---

'¡NO SE LO DIGAS!' le grito Ron poniéndose de pie.

'¿Que cosa?'

'Ron… ¿Por que no? Siempre le cuento todo…'

'No me importa Harry…no quiero que lo sepa'

'¿Sabes que?' pregunto Ginny mientras su mirada saltaba de Ron a Harry y viceversa.

'¡Nada!' pero Ginny pudo ver y entender las muecas que Harry le hacia a espaldas de su hermano.

'¡Ha¿Es eso? Oí! Ron…siempre lo supe…' dijo sonriendo.

'¿Que cosa?' pregunto impaciente.

'Que te gusta Hermione'

'Le gusta no…esta enamorado…' dijo Harry con vos melosa.

'¿Quieren dejarse de burlar de mi?' refunfuño mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

'Ron…nadie se esta burlando…pero deberías ser un poco mas…disimulado' le dijo su hermana, tirándole de un brazo, para que se sentara nuevamente en la cama. ' Yo entiendo que estés furioso…tienes todo el derecho…yo estaría furiosa…pero debes tener la mente fría'

'¿Y eso de que me va a servir?' pregunto Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. Ginny le miro y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios.

'De mucho querido hermano…de mucho' Harry, que llevaba un rato mirando la conversación de su hermana y de su amigo, estiro su mano, señalando, mas bien acusando, a su novia.

'Yo conozco esa sonrisa, Ginevra…no me gusta nada…nada…de nada'

'¿Por que no¿Acaso te cae bien Vicky? Por que a mi no…¡y realmente no hay pareja mas perfecta que la de mi hermano con Hermione!'

'Gracias Ginny…pero eso nunca será así…ella Eligio casarse con ese estupido' dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación.

'Si…es verdad, se van a casar…en diez días…' dijo sonriendo.

'Ginny…' murmuro Harry.

'Bien…Harry, si no quieres ayudar…puedes irte…nadie va a estropear mis planes' dijo la pelirroja.

'¿Planes¿Para que?' pregunto Ron, mientras apoyaba su frente contra el vidrio de su ventana, y dejaba su mirada perdida por el horizonte, era un hermoso día, el sol estaba casi en su punto mas alto de cielo, dando de lleno en la tierra, permitiendo a todos los animales del bosque - que había a unos metros de su casa - disfrutar de sus calidos rayos.

'Para enamorar a Hermione…' respondió su hermana, como si de la cosa mas natural se tratase.

'¿Estas loca?' dijo alarmado Harry, quien sabia que su novia era de tener ideas ridículas, extravagantes y algo imposibles de realizar, pero esta, que Ron enamorase a Hermione, que ella engañase a Víctor, le parecía la mas loca de todas. ' Hermione simplemente no engañaría a Víctor…no es así…'

'¿Acaso ayer no me dijiste que estabas ansioso por saber que era lo que Hermione tenia para contarnos¿Que ojala fuera que se había dado cuenta de que Ron era perfecto para ella?'

Ron, aun seguía con la mirada perdida en el exterior, escuchando de fondo la discusión de su amigo y su hermana. Y aun resonaban las palabras de ella en su mente; Enamorar a Hermione. Lo dijo de una forma tan extraña, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo por realizar.

¡Diablos! Se emprendía en difíciles y peligrosas batallas contra los magos mas terribles del mundo, pero no era capaz de dar un paso hacia adelante con ninguna mujer…y menos con Hermione.

'Ron…Ron…¡Ron!' El pelirrojo se dio vuelta, mirando a su hermana. '¿Que te parece la idea?'

'¿Idea¿Que?'

'¡Merlin¿Quieres prestar atención? Nosotros solo ayudaremos…pero si quieres que Hermione no se case, deberás poner empeño…después de todo es a ti a quien te importa que se case o no…bueno a mi también…realmente no lo soporto…' dijo mirando a su novio.

'No me miren…a mi me cae bi-- oucchh' se quejo al recibir un pisotón por parte de su novia 'mal..muy mal…es detestable…' dijo masajeándose su pie con su mano.

'Como te decía, Ron…te vamos a ayudar..pero si no pones de tu parte…después no digas que no hicimos nada por ti' dijo la pelirroja tomando a su hermano por el brazo en un ademán de que se sentara en la cama con ella. 'Por lo pronto tendremos que esperar a que nuestros padres se vallan' Dijo dando una mirada a la habitación de su hermano. '¡Merlin!' murmuro antes de agitar la varita hacia las paredes de la habitación de su hermano.

En cuestión de segundos la habitación en la que se encontraban era otra. Las paredes ya no estaban adornadas con los viejos posters de los Chudley Cannons; ahora eran azules oscuras, y de la mitad para abajo de la misma, estaban recubiertas por paneles de madera.

La deteriorada cajonera y la biblioteca, habían sido reemplazadas por mejores muebles, a tono con el nuevo suelo de madera. La biblioteca, que antes Ron la utilizaba para apoyar objetos de todo tipo, estaba ahora ocupada por sus viejos libros de la escuela y algunos de literatura muggle.

'Ginny…¿Para que cambiaste mi habitación? Nunca entro mas que para despertarnos a mi y a Harry, y eso fue hace años…' replico mirando tristemente a la pared donde solía estar cubierta por los posters de su equipo de Quidditch favorito.

'Ron…confía en mi…ahora, hazme el favor de tomarte un tiempo, y perfuma toda tu ropa, con el perfume que te regalamos con Harry el año pasado…'

'¿Perfumar¿Para que?' replico indignado.

'Ron…' murmuro Harry. 'Creo que se a lo que quiere apuntar tu hermana…es que---

'No' grito Ginny, saltando a taparle al boca a su novio 'Si se da cuenta del plan en el momento será mejor el resultado…tiene que hacer su esfuerzo…pero primero…creo que le debe una disculpa a Hermione' dijo sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de su hermano y su novio.

* * *

Hacia mas de media hora que se había despertado, pero no se había movido de posición; estaba recostada sobre la cama, con una mantilla cubriéndole las piernas, tenia su mano izquierda a la altura de sus ojos, y la mirada perdida en la sortija que brillaba con los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, recordando el día en que había tomado la decisión mas importante y quizás la mas difícil de su vida.

_**Flash Back**_

_El día estaba llegando a su fin, Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol, mirando al valle que yacía al pie de la colina, cuando sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado._

_'¿Te ocurre algo 'Er-myy-ne?' susurro Víctor a su lado, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo. Inconscientemente ella se acomodo sobre su hombro._

_No podía olvidarlo…no era tan fácil…casi no podía recordar cuando había comenzado a sentir algo por el, sentía que desde que había nacido lo quería. Si bien era cierto que gran parte de su adolescencia la pasaron entre peleas y gritos, el último tiempo había mejorado la relación entre ellos…hasta que se besaron. No supo por que, pero se sintió invadida por el miedo; vivía diciendo que Lavender era la mujer que mas quería, cuando salían juntos, y sin embargo Harry, el y ella sabían que no era así; ¿Que tal si sucedía lo mismo con ella¿Que tal si pasaban una temporada juntos, para que el luego se diera cuenta de que no la quería como creía? No podría soportarlo, simplemente no podía…_

_Y huyo como una cobarde. Huyo al lado del hombre que ella sabia que le amaba._

_Solo esperaba que el tiempo le hiciera entrar en razón; ella necesitaba a su lado alguien que la tratase bien, que la cuidara, no alguien que viviera peleándose con ella, que le llevara la contra en todo. Por mucho que le doliera debía aceptar la realidad de que Ron estaba más cerca de ser un enano gruñón, del príncipe que la despertase del largo letargo._

_Pero siempre le sucedía lo mismo, su príncipe azul se semejaba mas a Ron que a Víctor. Miles de veces cerraba sus ojos y creía que Víctor era Ron…que la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, que murmuraba frases a su oído, que nunca se peleaban, que siempre la despertaba con una sonrisa y una flor; que siempre sabia entenderle y que le esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario._

_'Er-myy-ne…Ermmm' dijo nuevamente a su oído, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, arrancándola de su mundo de fantasía._

_'mmm…lo siento…es que, me quede pensando en …'_

_'¿Tus amigos?' pregunto._

_'Si…hace tiempo que no los veo…solo me escribo con Ginny'_

_'¿La estas pasando mal aquí?' Murmuro tristemente, temiendo la respuesta que pudiera salir de los labios de Hermione. La castaña se separo de el y le miro sorprendida._

_'Victor…no…hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan…feliz…' Mentira…lo engañaba a el, y se engañaba a si misma._

_'Eso es muy bueno…verrras, hay algo que he querrrrido prrreguntarrrte hace ya tiempo, solo que querrrria buscarrr el momento perrrfecto…' Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la joven. Hermione aun le miraba sorprendida, sin entender a que punto quería llegar. 'Yo te amo, 'Errmione…mas que a mi vida…quierrrro cuidarrrte siemprrre…' Hermione sentía su corazón acelerarse, sabiendo que era lo que víctor quería decirle… '¿Te casarrias conmigo?' Hermione se quedo muda al ver como Víctor hacia aparecer de su varita, en la palma de su mano, una sortija con varios diamantes incrustados en el._

_'Yo…Víctor…no se que decir…' murmuro sorprendida. El hombre tomo la mano de la castaña y deposito la sortija en ella, y cuidadosamente la cerro, dejando el anillo dentro de su puño._

_'No me contestes ahorrra, solo piensalo trrranquila' le dijo depositando un dulce beso en su frente, y la dejo sola. Sola con sus pensamientos y con una hermosa sortija, que significaría el paso a un punto de donde no había retorno…o por lo menos no lo había sin lastimar a alguien._

_Lentamente abrió su mano, mirando de cerca el anillo, dejando su vista perdida en los juegos de colores que la luz del atardecer producía en los cristales._

_Si lo elegía a el, tendría que olvidarse de Ron para siempre…no podía aceptar casarse con Víctor y vivir pensando en Ron…no era justo, ni para el, ni para ella. Si decidía no aceptar casarse con Víctor¿que seria de ella? Viviría deseando un amor que sabia que jamás seria como ella lo esperaba. ¿Y su futuro? Incierto…con Víctor por lo menos tenia una idea de lo que seria su vida; vivirían tranquilamente en su castillo, el pasaría toda la mañana entrenando para los partidos de Quidditch…tendrían hijos…varios…sabia que a Víctor le gustaban los niños. En cambio ¿Que podía esperar de su vida al lado de Ron, si es que este algún día se decidía por pedirle vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas? Nada…no sabia a que atenerse…seguramente se la pasarían discutiendo, seguramente ella seria la única que trabajaría, mientras el se quedaría en la casa, cuidando de los hijos que tuvieran…¡Ni si quiera estaba segura de que le gustasen los niños!_

_Suspiro tristemente, mientras su mente hacia rápidas comparaciones, las cuales cada vez la convencían más de que usar esa sortija seria lo mejor que podría decidir._

_Y lentamente, dejando que solo una lagrima rodara por su mejilla se coloco el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, y se encamino hacia el castillo donde hacia meses convivía con Víctor…su, ahora, prometido._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente…intentando olvidar la cara de felicidad de Víctor, que en ese momento sus ojos se habían transformado en los de Ron…ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había aceptado casarse con el, y mientras menos tiempo tuviera que pasar al lado de Ron, mejor para ella y para Víctor…

Y sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de ella, y al poco tiempo, el lado libre, a su espalda, de la cama se hundió, mientras que sentía a alguien acercarse a su oído.

'Hermione…¿estas dormida?' susurro una vos masculina, haciendo que su cuerpo y su corazón se estremecieran.


	3. 10 dias: ¡Manos a la obra!

_Cerro sus ojos fuertemente…intentando olvidar la cara de felicidad de Víctor, que en ese momento sus ojos se habían transformado en los de Ron…ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había aceptado casarse con el, y mientras menos tiempo tuviera que pasar al lado de Ron, mejor para ella y para Víctor…_

Y sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de ella, y al poco tiempo, el lado libre, a su espalda, de la cama se hundió, mientras que sentía a alguien acercarse a su oído.

'Hermione…¿estas dormida?' susurro una vos masculina, haciendo que su cuerpo y su corazón se estremecieran.

La castaña se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que sus narices se rozaron levemente, hasta que Ron se aparto de ella.

'Lo siento…no quise---

'No, esta bien, Ron… ¿Tu estas bien?' pregunto suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

'No…a decir verdad no…Hermione yo lamento haber sido tan---

'¿Sincero?' termino la frase por el.

'No…no quise decir todo lo que te dije…es solo que eres mi amiga y me molesto que no me…nos lo hayas contado antes'

'Lo se, se que debí contárselo a ustedes antes que a nadie…a vos antes que a nadie' dijo sonrojándose.

'¿A mi¿Por que tendrías que contármelo a mi antes que a nadie?' pregunto sabiendo a que apuntaba, pero como su hermana le había pedido…no debía demostrar que seguía enamorado de ella.

'Bueno…la ultima vez que nos vimos…tu---

'Yo te bese…lo recuerdo…pero fue solo eso…un beso' Hermione alzo su vista sorprendida y furiosa…Ella había pensado en ese beso cada instante de sus últimos meses, y sin embargo parecía que el no…que como bien le acababa de decir "solo fue un beso" abrió su boca para decirle algo, pero el hablo primero 'Eeen fin…quería disculparme…' Hermione le sonrió levemente.

'Tu disculpándote…eso si que cuesta creer'

'Ohh…vamos Hermione…hemos crecido…la gente cambia, yo he cambiado…y se que tu también…'

'Esta bien…disculpa aceptada…pero no me creo que te caiga bien que me case con Víctor…nunca lo toleraste…pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que lo hagas'

'¿Quien sabe? Quizás ahora comience a caerme bien…' dijo simulando una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a la castaña totalmente perpleja.

* * *

Ron cerró la puerta, y al final del pasillo diviso a Harry y a Ginny asomándose. El pelirrojo les lanzo una mirada furiosa…no por haberle obligado a disculparse con Hermione, el quería hacerlo…pero haberle obligado a decirle que quizás podría llegar a caerle bien Víctor…era el colmo.

Bajo las escaleras sin dirigirles la palabra. No quería saber que era lo que planeaban…más bien, lo que su hermana planeaba, Harry solo…la respaldaba.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Hermione bajo a almorzar con la familia, ya que por la tarde el señor y la señora Weasley partían por un mes, de vacaciones, aprovechando que sus dos hijos menores ya tenían la edad suficiente como para quedarse solos. Una vez que se hubieran marchado, Hermione pasó el resto del día junto a Ginny charlando a la sombra de un árbol, frente al lago. Harry y Ron jugaron prácticamente toda la tarde al Quidditch, por lo que mientras que las chicas preparaban la cena, ellos tomaban una ducha.

'Olle Hermione… …con esto de tu llegada, de la partida de mis padres… no te he preguntado… ¿Como van las cosas con Víctor?' pregunto Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione lanzar un encantamiento a una cuchilla para que corte la carne.

'Bastante bien…como veras' dijo sonriéndole. 'Nos vamos a casar'

'Si…pero me refiero a otra cosa…digo...ustedes dos ya han…ya sabes' Dijo mirándola con picardía.

'¿Que? No…no…Ginny…no…si te refieres a hacer eso…no' dijo sonrojándose.

'Esta bien…es solo que como el es casi cuatro años mas grande que tu…yo creí que…'

'No, Ginny…es que yo no quise'

'¿Se puede saber por que?' Pregunto intentando que su amiga le dirija la respuesta que ella esperaba; que fuera por que no le quería lo suficiente, y por que no podía dejar de pensar en Ron…pero Hermione no iba a aceptar eso jamás.

'Mmm voy a avisarles a los chicos que ya esta la cena' Dijo saliendo de la cocina a todo vapor, intentando por cualquier medio evadir la pregunta de Ginny.

'Huye…pero se que no te gusta Víctor…se que te casas por despecho…aunque no si yo puedo evitarlo' dijo Ginny para si misma.

Hermione subió las escaleras y se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

'Chicos' les llamo golpeando suavemente 'La cena esta lista, será mejor que se apuren o se enfriara'

'Ahi vamos, Herms' Escucho a Harry contestarle. Hermione asintió y se dispuso a bajar hacia la cocina, pero antes decidió pasar por el baño a enjuagarse el rostro, sentía las mejillas arder debido a la anterior charla con Ginny.

Abrió la puerta del baño, sintiendo el aire pesado, a causa del vapor de la ducha. Odiaba que hicieran eso…

¡Los hombres nunca son capaces de dejar el baño abierto para que ventile!

Se amarro su cabello en un rodete, el cual ajusto con su varita, para poder mojarse el rostro únicamente. Abrió el agua del lavamanos y la dejo correr, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente fría como para bajar el calor de sus mejillas.

Ahueco sus manos debajo del agua, y llenas de esta las llevo a su rostro. ¿Por que no podía contestarle a Ginny sin sentir que mentía? No había sucedido nada entre ellos dos, ni pensaba que sucediera. Pero ahora caía en cuenta. ¡Se iban a casar! No había pensado que tendría que pasar la noche de bodas con el. Y ya no le serviría la excusa de que quería esperar al matrimonio, no podría negarse sin lastimarlo. No podía decirle que simplemente no se sentía atraído hacia en de esa forma.

Lo quería, y mucho; pero el solo hecho de pensar en estar con el, desnudos, simplemente le formaba un vacío en sus estomago. No quería. Cerró sus ojos, convenciéndose de que solo era por miedo, que llegado el momento cambiaria de parecer…seguramente todas las mujeres antes de pasar por eso se sentían así.

'Hermione' ¡Merlin! Lo ultimo que le faltaba, escuchar a Ron diciendo su nombre 'Herms' ¿Que rayos le pasaba? No tenia que haber vuelto a la madriguera…simplemente les hubiera mandado una invitación por lechuza 'Hermione' si…tendría que haber echo eso…

Alzo su rostro, aun empapado, y alzo su mano en busca de una toalla, cuando por fin sus dedos tocaron una. Envolvió su rostro con ella, cuando una voz sonó detrás.

'De nada…' Hermione se dio vuelta de un salto, con la toalla aun en su mano.

'¡Ron¿Se puede saber que ha--- Se quedo muda al ver el estado del pelirrojo. Estaba desnudo, casi, con un toallon cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, y sus cabellos empapados, aun chorreando algo de agua, haciendo que algunas gotas cayeran sobre su pecho desnudo. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo mas abajo de su ombligo, y su corazón se acelero al ver que Ron se le acercaba. La castaña se alejo, pero sintió el borde del mueble del baño en su cola.

El pelirrojo se paro frente a ella y alargo una mano, rozando su brazo. Ella no podía moverse, más bien, no quería, pero no admitiría tal cosa. Cerró sus ojos, esperando algo…algo que nunca llego. Los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con Ron parado a su derecha, mientras que se peinaba mirándose al espejo. Hermione le miro sorprendida; no por el, si no por lo estupida que había sido ¿Acaso pensó que el iba a besarla¿Acaso iba a permitir eso¿Que había de Víctor y de su boda?

'¿Te pasa algo?' Le pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa de la castaña. No pasaron mas de dos segundos que la expresión de ella se transformo en una mueca de enojo.

'¿Se puede saber por que entras al baño mientras estoy yo?' le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

'¿Yo? Si tu entraste mientras yo me estaba secando.' Le dijo señalando a su, aun, modazo cabello. Hermione se ruborizo salvajemente. Tenia razón, ella había entrado mientras el estaba dentro…¿pero por que no dijo nada?

'¿Por que no dijiste nada?'

'Crei que te darías cuenta, la puerta cerrada, el baño aun lleno de vapor…sin contar el hecho de que te llame varias veces…pero parecías no escucharme' Se quedo helada…no había estado fantaseando..Realmente le había estado llamando.

'Pues no…Ya esta la cena…apurare' Dijo saliendo del baño lo mas rápido que pudo.

* * *

'¿Quien cocino?' Pregunto Harry, mientras se reclinaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, luego de haber comido, lo que a su criterio había sido, el mejor plato del mundo.

'Si…realmente…esta…delicioso' dijo Ron entre bocados, aun engulliedo la mayor cantidad de comida que podía aguantar su estomago.

'Hermione…realmente se paso…' Comento la pelirroja mientras levantaba los platos. Ron le miro sorprendido, con la boca llena de un reciente bocado.

'Wooww…Emie…o aia e oinaas'

'¡Ron…no hables con la boca llena!' le regaño su hermana.

'Gracias…si…se cocinar…pero Ginny me ayudo'

'Hay no seas modesta…Ron adoro el plato…y Harry también…' Dijo intentando darle un respiro a su amiga, si la bombardeaban con todo lo que podían en un día las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

Después de la cena, Harry y Ron jugaron varios partidos de ajedrez mágico, mientras que Ginny y Hermione charlaban sobre algunos arreglos para la boda.

Era tarde cuando decidieron irse a dormir, Ginny le pidió a Hermione que antes verificara junto con Ron que no hubiera Gnomos en el jardín. Lo cual a Ron se le hizo un poco extraño, pero Hermione sabia que era por que Ginny quería dormir en la misma habitación que Harry, o tener privacidad, en fin…si lograban entrar antes a su habitación y encerrarse, solo deberían soportar un par de golpes y gritos en su puerta, y quizás otros tantos por la mañana; pero tendrían toda la noche para ellos.

Como los envidiaba. Ginny hablaba de Harry con tal embelesamiento, que Hermione se preguntaba si ella tendría el mismo brillo en los ojos al hablar de Víctor.

Al no ver nada fuera de lo normal en su jardín, entraron a la casa. Hermione subió a la habitación de Ginny, pero al llegar allí no pudo abrir la puerta. Rayos…creí que irían a la habitación de Ron…o de sus padres…

'¿Hermione?' Ron, se paro detrás de ella cuando iba camino a su propia habitación. '¿Pasa algo?'

'Si…Harry y Ginny están aquí…encerrados' Ron abrió sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre la puerta como un desaforada; pero casi instantáneamente se tranquilizo. '¿No vas a hacer nada? creí que--

'No…creo que ya están grandes…'

'Woww…Ronald Weasley…¡no puedo creer lo que oigo!'

'Creelo…' Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación, pero se dio vuelta a l sentir a Hermione aun parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny 'Olvidalo, de seguro pusieron un hechizo silenciador'

'No…no quiero escuchar nada…Merlin…es solo que …¿Donde voy a dormir?' Dijo mirando a sus pies, avergonzada. 'Ademas mi pijama esta aquí dentro' señalo con su mano la habitación de la pequeña Weasley.

'Ohh…por el pijama no te preocupes…puedo prestarte alguna remera…te va a quedar enorme, pero bien…' Dijo mientras Hermione se acercaba a el 'Si quieres puedes….emmmm..dormir aquí…'

'¿Contigo?'

'Si…después de todo hay…' abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un panorama muy distinto al que sus ojos esperaban ver. Las dos camas habían sido reemplazadas por una cama matrimonial, y había velas encendidas por todas partes. 'espacio' murmuro dándose vuelta, viendo la expresión de asombro de la castaña.

'Wow…¿Es tu habitación? No recordaba que fuera así…' dijo Hermione mientras ingresaba y miraba a su alrededor. Ron sentía las orejas ardes. Su hermana y Harry estaba demente…no iba a dormir con ella…no podía…temía perder el control y arruinar todo.

'Mira…en el armario hay una pila de remera…escoge la que quieras…yo estaré en la sala'

'¿En la sala?'

'si…¿Pensabas que íbamos a dormir juntos?' murmuro, mientras el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de el, y un cosquilleo le recorría desde la cabeza hacia mas allá de su cintura, al pensar en la mínima posibilidad de compartir la misma cama con Hermione. Debía irse de allí ahora mismo, antes de que Hermione descubriera su vergonzosa excitación.

'Oh…yo…¿Y la habitación de tus padres?'

'No…suelen cerrarla, no les gusta que vallamos allí cuando no están…Son capaces de meter cientos de Trolles para que nadie entre…nunca supimos por que..' dijo mientras tomaba una de las almohadas de la cama. 'No te preocupes…'

'¿Pero como hicieron ayer con Harry?' escucho a Hermione preguntar antes de cerrar la puerta. Ron se quedo pensando unos segundos, y luego asomo su cabeza.

'Estem…durmió en la habitación de Fred y de George'

'Ha…bueno…entonces deja que yo valla ahí…y tu---

'¡NO! O sea…no…como crees…no te gustara…tiene posters de brujas…bueno ya sabes…con poca ropa…no es nada agradable…no se como Harry soporto una noche allí.' Rió. ' Buenas noches' Le dijo cerrando la puerta. Ron echo una mirada a la habitación de su hermana. Mañana los mataría.


	4. 9 dias: Por una chomba azul

**Hola...muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews...debo avisarles que cambio el rating a M...por razones que abajo leeran...igualmente creo que no es tan explicito...si alguna lo encuentra ofensivo...dejenme su mail y les mando el capitulo omitiendo esa parte...o simplemente pueden adelantarse y no leer...pero no tengo drama.**

**¡Besos!**

**GI**

* * *

'Shhhh' Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry, el cual no paraba de preguntar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con las orejas pegadas a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny.

_¿Donde voy a dormir? …Además mi pijama esta aquí dentro' señalo con su mano la habitación de la pequeña Weasley._

_OH…por el pijama no te preocupes…puedo prestarte alguna remera_

Ginny esbozo una enorme sonrisa y se tapo la boca con sus manos para evitar largar una carcajada.

_Te va a quedar enorme, pero bien…Si quieres puedes_

Estaba tan pendiente de escuchar la conversación de su hermano y de Hermione que no se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba fijamente; Solo se percato de ello cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

'haaa…. ¿Crees que suceda algo entre ellos?' Harry la miraba de un modo extraño, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente y tenia una pequeña sonrisa de costado '¿Que pasa¿Por que me miras así?' Harry se acerco mas a ella, pasando sus manos por su cintura.

'No se que es lo que harán ellos…pero nosotros…' Le susurro al odio, para luego morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

'Haaarryy' gimio mientras sentia sus piernas flaquear debido a aquel estimulo. El ojiverde la abrazo con fuerza, mientras que la besaba lentamente. Ginny entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, quien comenzaba a bajar sus manos lentamente por su espalda hasta apoyarlas en su cadera, donde fuertemente la empujo mas hacia el.

Ginny rompió el beso y tomo a Harry de la mano, conduciéndolo hacia su cama, donde lo empujo suavemente, haciendo que este quedase sentado en el borde de la cama. La pelirroja se quedo de píe frente a el, mientras que lentamente comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Botón por botón, Harry sentía como la sangre comenzaba a correr más rápido por sus venas. Cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, calmándose, pidiéndose a si mismo de tener calma y no perder el control; Si era el momento, quería que fuera lo mas especial para los dos. Para cuando los abrió, el panorama era bastante diferente. Ginny se encontraba cubierta solo por un conjunto de ropa interior floreado, y se había soltado el cabello, dejando que este cabellera libremente sobre sus hombros, llegando hasta su cintura.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía creerse el valor que había juntado para desnudarse frente a el, paso una mano por detrás de su espalda y comenzó girar, nerviosamente, un mechón de su extensa cabellera; Harry no decía nada, permanecía en silencio pasando sus ojos lentamente por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, eso la ponía mas nerviosa, nadie jamás la había mirado de esa forma, tan dulce pero a la vez cegada por la pasión.

Harry clavo sus ojos en los de ella, estaba nerviosa, podía verlo; el también lo estaba. Alzo sus manos y en un rápido movimiento sentó a Ginny sobre el, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se acerco a sus labios, pero no el beso, respiraba sobre ellos, permitiendo que sus alientos se mezclaran y que sus corazones latieran con más fuerza, mientras las ganas por saciar el deseo crecían a cada momento.

'¿Estas segura de esto?' Susurro mientras se acercaba a su cuello para repartir besos por cada centímetro de el, miro a sus ojos - pero antes no perdió oportunidad de morder suavemente la zona de unión entre el cuello y su hombro -

'Si…pero si no lo estuviera; acabas de convencerme' Dijo apoyando una mano sobre el y empujándolo para que quedase acostado sobre la cama. Ginny llevo sus manos hacia la cintura del joven, y rápidamente le saco la chomba, dejando a la vista un tonificado torso.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras admiraba el cuerpo de su novio. No era la primera vez que le veía sin remera; pero esta vez no tenia que abstenerse de tocarlo - ya que la mayoría de las veces que Harry estaba sin remera era cuando jugaba al Quidditch con su hermano o iban a nadar al lago, siempre con algún tercero molestando - Apoyo sus manos sobre sus pectorales y se reclino para besarle.

Lanzo un grito al sentir las manos de Harry fuertemente sobre su cintura, mientras que la daba vuelta, dejándola debajo de el. Su corazón golpeaba furiosamente contra su pecho, estaba segura de que el podría notar su piel moverse a causa de los latidos. El ojiverde se arrodillo sobre la cama y ágilmente se quito los pantalones. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y suavemente recargo su cuerpo contra el de ella, frotando su cadera contra la de ella, arrancando gemidos desesperados de su boca.

Ya no importaba nada mas, no existía nada mas fuera de esa habitación; solo estaba ellos dos, inundando el lugar con suspiros y gemidos de pasión. Declarando su amor con cada caricia, con cada beso.

'¿Que haces?' dijo Harry con voz ronca al ver a su novia metiéndose debajo de las sabanas cuando le quito su corpiño. Ginny se mordió el labio y llevo las sabanas hasta la altura de su rostro.

'Lo siento…es que…' murmuro ruborizándose como nunca lo había echo. Harry dejo escapar una carcajada al entender que la joven tenia vergüenza de que la viera desnuda.

'Ginny…'

'Lo siento Harry…es que…OH Merlín…me da vergüenza…' Dijo apenada ante el ridículo que sentía que estaba haciendo. Harry se paso y se quito la única prenda que le cubría, antes de meterse bajo las sabanas con ella - No sin antes volver a reír, a causa de la mirada que su novia le dio al ver que se desnudaba sin ningún pudo frente a el -

'Ginn' le susurro reclinándose sobre ella 'No tenemos por que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda…solo, podemos seguir como estábamos…sin pasar a mayores…'

'No…yo quiero…pero es la primera vez que alguien me ve…desnuda'

'La mía también…' dijo tomando las sabanas para apartarlas

'Si' respondió aferrándose a la tela 'Pero para ustedes los hombres no es igual que para nosotras…ustedes…están acostumbrados' Harry rió, y se acerco a darle un dulce beso en la frente, el cual se traslado hacia sus labios. Harry comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven suavemente, hasta que llego a sus caderas y se topo con la última prenda que le cubría.

'Harry, confió en ti' Le dijo al ver que el ojiverde le miraba preocupado, y sabiendo por que era, prefirió ser ella la que hablase primero. Ginny apoyo sus temblorosas manos sobre sus caderas, invitándolo a acomodarse sobre ella.

Dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir el sexo de su novio rozando el suyo. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry al sentir la presión que este ejercía sobre ella; Reprimió un gritito de dolor, el joven ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado por no lastimarla, y si ella demostraba que dolía mas de lo que había creído…en fin, no quería hacerle sentir mal, además poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo, dando paso al placer; el cual iba en aumento con cada embestida que el realizaba.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, y al principio un poco bruscos, pero con la marcha pudo controlar su ansiedad, saciando, al poco tiempo, la necesidad de sus cuerpos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto bastante temprano, sonriendo al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Harry a su lado. Se incorporo en la cama y tomo la prenda que tenia mas a mano - que luego se daría cuenta de que era la chomba de Harry - y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando descubrió que al parecer no todo había salido como lo habían planeado. Ron estaba durmiendo profundamente en el sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba frente a la chimenea. Parecía que estaba demasiado cómodo, abrazado a un almohadón y tapado hasta la cintura por una mantilla.

'Ron…definitivamente tienes el cerebro mas pequeño que un maní' susurro mientras subía a buscar su varita. A los poco segundos bajo y apunto con esta a su hermano. '_immo Laebo_…perdona, pero con eso encaminare las cosas hermanito' Le susurro dándole un beso en su frente.

Siguió hasta la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, pero se sobresalto al ver que alguien estaba sentado en la mesa.

'¡Merlin!...Hermione¡me asustaste!'

'Hay lo siento Ginny…es que me dieron ganas de desayunar…'

'No…esta bien…ya te lo dije…estas como en tu casa… ¿Dormiste bien?' le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

'Si…aunque me sentí mal por que Ron tuviera que dormir en el sofá…pero parecía bastante cómodo ¿Verdad?' Dijo con la voz apenada.

'Eeee…ohhh…si…no tienes por que preocuparte'

'Por otro lado…veo que ustedes durmieron perfectamente' Dijo señalando con una tostada a la prenda que Ginny llevaba puesta.

'Ohh…será mejor que me cambien antes de que Ron---

'Diablos…ouuccchhhh…hhaaayyyy' Ginny y Hermione se miraron sorprendidas al escuchar la seguidilla de quejidos que provenían de la sala, y ambas fueron hacia allí. Ron estaba sentado sobre el sofá, con el cuello girado hacia un lado una de su manos sobre su espalda. 'Diablos…creo que tengo tortícolis…no…esperen…también tengo un terrible dolor de espalda…y creo que tengo entumecidas los pies…no…las piernas también…demonios…' refunfuño mientras con su mano se ayudaba para intentar que su cuello volviera a la posición normal.

'Ron…te lo dije…debería haberme ido a dormir a la habitación de tus hermanos'

'¿Alli? Pero si ellos se llevaron sus camas a su casa.' Dijo Ginny, recibiendo una mirada de su hermano.

'¿A su casa? Pero Ron dijo que Harry durmió allí---

'Pasamos una de las camas de la habitación de Ginny' Interrumpió Ron. 'Diablos… ¿Acaso no hay algo para quitarme este dolor?'

'Ron…lo siento…deja que hoy yo duerma aquí…'

'¿Estas loca? De ningún modo…mira con que dolores me he despertado'

'Pero---

'Oigan' Interrumpió la pelirroja 'Es muy simple…Ambos duermen en la habitación de Ron'

'¿En mi habitación?'

'Pero solo tiene una cama' Replico la castaña.

'Si…y es matrimonial…entran los dos perfectamente' Dijo viendo la cara de ambos. Ron no sabia si ahorcar a su hermana o abrazarla, por el momento solo quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando Hermione 'Hay…vamos…¿Acaso no son amigos?' El silencio se apodero de la sala…nadie decía nada.

'Esta bien…digo…si no tienes problema' Le dijo Hermione a Ron.

'Eeee…no…ninguno…será fantástico dormir los dos juntos…digo…' intento arreglar su metida de pata, pero para esos momentos su rostro y orejas delataban mas de lo que había dicho. '¿Que haces vestida así?' inquirió intentando cambiar de tema al ver la chomba azul que llevaba puesta su hermana menor.

'A…esto…me lo compre…' dijo acercándose a las escaleras.

'¿Una chomba azul¡Eso es de hombre!' le dijo intentando no oír lo que el creía que pudo haber sucedido.

'Si…Ron…es una moda muggle…para dormir…' Salto Hermione en defensa de su amiga.


	5. 9 dias: Inoportunas oportunidades

_'¿Que haces vestida así?' inquirió intentando cambiar de tema al ver la chomba azul que llevaba puesta su hermana menor._

_'A…esto…me lo compre…' dijo acercándose a las escaleras._

_'¿Una chomba azul¡Eso es de hombre!' le dijo intentando no oír lo que el creía que pudo haber sucedido._

_'Si…Ron…es una moda muggle…para dormir…' Salto Hermione en defensa de su amiga._

Harry bajo al poco tiempo que Ginny se fuera a cambiar de ropa. El trío paso un buen rato discutiendo sobre que harían ese día.

'Hecho…entonces pasearemos por Hogsmeade…y mas tarde pasare por Madame Malkins a arreglar una cita' dijo la castaña.

'¿Cita¿Para que?'

'Mi vestido, Harry…Si voy a casarme quiero hacerlo con el vestido que siempre soñé' Dijo alegremente, mientras que sin darse cuenta esas palabras habían calado hondo en cierto pelirrojo, envidiando cada vez mas a Victor por tenerla a su lado.

'Bien…entonces me cambio y en un rato bajo…de paso veo si Ginny esta bien…ya se esta demorando mucho'

'¿Alguien me nombro?' Pregunto alegremente la joven mientras entraba a la cocina, se había cambiado con un solero anaranjado, con escote princesa.

'Woww…estas hermosa…buenos días…' Dijo el ojiverde mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura.

'Ejemm…Harry…el echo de que no estén mis padres…no quiere decir que puedan ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieran…'

'Ron…ya, déjalos' Dijo Hermione risueña ante los celos excesivos del joven.

'¿Que los deje?---

'Bueno…yo me voy a cambiar…intenten no pelearse' Dijo la castaña lanzándole una mirada a Ron, a quien había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

'Pero si estas linda así…aunque el vestido es un poco…amplio' Comento su amiga. Hermione se miro sin entender a que se refería…

'Ginny…es una remera de Ron…'

'Haaa…claro…y después yo soy el que tiene que tener cuidado…' Ironizo Harry, sin saber el problema que podría traer.

'¿Que estas insinuando? Harry…me voy a casar…además Ron y yo solo somos amigos…nada mas…nunca seremos nada mas...yo amo a Victor' Le grito furiosa ante la insinuación que le había hecho Harry.

'Herms…perdón solo estaba' Pero la castaña se fue escaleras arriba murmurando que se iría a cambiar de prenda 'bromeando' Termino la frase en un susurro.

'Bien dicho Harry…lo que pudimos haber avanzado…lo retrocedimos gracias ti' dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

'¿Perdon¿Pudimos? Querrás decir…pude…yo…ustedes no han echo nada…y tu Ron… ¡te lanzo la Quaffle y no eres capaz de agarrarla así tuvieras una red de 200 metros!' le dijo furiosa corriendo detrás de su amiga.

'Diablos… ¿Que les pasa hoy a las mujeres¿Que quiso decir con lo de la Quaffle?' inquirió Ron a su amigo.

'No se…pero creo que intento comprarte con un caracol' dijo 'Olvidalo' sacudió su cabeza al ver que su amigo tampoco parecía captar esa comparación. '¿Te interesa que Hermione no se case con Victor?'

'¡Harry! Por supuesto…es solo que…no se como actuar cuando estoy con ella…'

'Se tu mismo'

'Si claro…' Ironizo 'hace poco mas de un año atrás por ser yo mismo, por actuar por lo que sentía cause todo esto…Hermione se fue con sus padres, después con Victor…y ahora esta comprometida…ni quiero pensar si vuelvo a meter la pata…por eso necesito de su ayuda…Ginny es su amiga, es mujer…quien mejor que ella…'

'Y yo…no me olvides'

'Si…y tu también…eres de gran ayuda' Dijo sarcásticamente mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro. 'Linda chomba' dijo un poco extrañado ya que le sonaba haberla visto antes en algún lugar…mejor dicho…en alguien…

* * *

'¿Hermione?' pregunto Ginny mientras entraba a su habitación. Hermione estaba buscando en su maleta algo para ponerse para ir a Hogsmeade. '¿Estas bien?'

'Ohh…si Ginn..Lamento haberme ido así…haber sonado enfadada…son los nervios'

'¿Nervios? Si lo dices por al boda…bueno, discúlpame pero yo diría mas bien que son ansias…los nervios están asociados al miedo…de cualquier tipo' La pelirroja se acerco a su amiga, comprobando que sus ojos estaban humedecidos. 'Herms---

'Ginny…esta todo bien…será mejor que nos apuremos…así disfrutamos del resto del día'

Ambas se cambiaron rápidamente, mas bien solo Hermione; Ginny aprovecho a acomodar un poco su habitación, y al poco tiempo bajaron. Pero ambas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Harry sentado en una punta de la sala y a Ron en la otra, mientras que en la sala reinaba un aire bastante tenso.

'¿Que paso?' pregunto la castaña acercándose a Harry, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, pero no tanto como Ron.

'¿Que paso¡Querrás decir que pasa!' dijo el pelirrojo furioso.

'¡Ron…tu hermana ya es mayor…y yo también!' le grito Harry enfrentándolo. Ginny bajo el ultimo escalón de un salto y se coloco entremedio de su novio y su hermano.

'¿Que?'

'¡Ni fueron capaces de respetar la casa de nuestros padres!'

'Ohhh…mira quien habla de respeto---

'Ginevra…'

'Ron' Le grito Hermione, tirándole de un brazo 'ayer dijiste que ya estaban grandes…que no te molestaba'

'Que no me molestaba que durmieran juntos…pero de ahí a que…¡Merlín! Son dos inmaduros'

'Lo dices de envidia nomás…estas furioso por que tu no' pero se detuvo, Ginny miro a su hermano y a su amiga. No iba a hablar de mas y arruinar quizás la única oportunidad que tendría de ayudar a su hermano…pero realmente le sacaba de quicio que fuera tan celoso 'Ron…ya basta…Harry y yo llevamos bastante tiempo de novios…no creerás que fue la primera vez que…ya sabes' Harry miro a la pelirroja sorprendido y luego a Ron.

El pelirrojo se separo de su hermana y se dejo caer en el sofá.

'¿Por que no van a dar una vuelta?' le dijo Hermione a Harry y a Ginny, mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo. Ginny tomo rápidamente del brazo a su novio y se lo llevo sin peros, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio; Ron se había recostado contra el sofá, y esporádicamente lanzaba algún bufido, Hermione lo miraba ¿como había podido pensar que había cambiado? Era el mismo Ron de siempre…inestable, inmaduro, egoísta…nunca cambiaria, ni por el mismo, ni por ella…ni por nadie.

Jamás dejaría de ser tan Ronald weasley. Pero aun así no podía evitar recordar los años que pasaron juntos, los buenos momentos, y los malos también…como la ocasión en que Ron estuvo saliendo con Lavender. ¿Que seria de su vida ahora¿Estaría con alguien?

'Lo que mas me molesta...' comenzó el pelirrojo 'es que es mi hermana menor…mi hermanita...' dijo resoplando. Hermione le sonrió enternecida, jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Ron; decían nada y todo a la vez. Estaba preocupado por ella, por su vida…Y la castaña le entendía perfectamente, tenia miedo de que su hermanita saliera lastimada, por eso probablemente nunca entendería cuanto la amaba Harry…ni tampoco que el preferiría dar su vida antes que hacer sufrir a Ginny.

'Ron…es Harry…no es Dean, ni cualquier otro…creo que deberías estar agradecido de que sea el con quien…haya estado…¿Te imaginas si hubiese sido con…Malfoy?' Rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

'¡Diablos! Iría derecho a Azkaban…quizás tienes razón…'

'La tengo…siempre'

'Ohh…cierto…olvidaba que aun fuera del colegio eres la sabelotodo---

'Ron--

'jeje…lo siento…viejas costumbres, supongo' Hermione le sonrió y se dejo caer sobre el sofá, reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. 'Hacia tiempo que no estábamos así' murmuro casi sin darse cuenta. 'Hammm…me refiero…a todos juntos…en mi casa' Se corrigió, pero a la castaña se le vinieron a la mente los mismos recuerdos que a el; El beso de hace mas de un año atrás

'Lo se…lamento haberme ido así…'

'No…no fue tu culpa…no debí haber echo eso…no sabes cuanto me arrepiento' No supo porque - Aunque en el fondo bien lo sabia - pero escucharle que estaba arrepentido de haberla besa le produjo un vació en su interior; a pesar de todo, ella jamás se había arrepentido de ello.

'¿Te arrepientes?' le pregunto incorporándose.

'¿Tu no?...es decir…bien recuerdo lo que me dijiste…que solo me querías como a un amigo' le dijo poniéndose colorado.

'Si…aun me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera mentido' Ron giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella; la castaña jugaba nerviosamente con el ruedo desgastado de sus jeans.

'¿Que---

'Realmente me gustabas…solo que tenia miedo…de que solo fuera una especie de Lavender…'

'Hermione…hubieses sido mucho mas que eso…¡Merlín quizás habría sido yo quien te hubiera pedido que te cases conmigo!' La castaña sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, mientras que Ron se acercaba a ella.

Se reclino lentamente hacia atrás, dejando su espalda caer contra el sofá, y a Ron reclinado sobre ella, respirando nerviosamente sobre sus labios. Ella cerró sus ojos, asustada, lastimada. ¿Que rumbo había tomado su vida? Y todo por una mentira suya. Quizás en estos momentos estaría planeando ir a Hogsmeade a buscar el vestido para su boda con Ron…y no con Victor.

Sus labios se unieron suavemente, los rozaban lentamente, saboreando las ansias de consumar el beso.

'Bien… ¿vamos a ir a Hogsmeade o que?' Escucharon a Ginny gritar desde la entrada de la casa. Ambos se separaron y se incorporaron; Hermione se llevo su cabellera hacia uno de sus hombros, y comenzó a retorcerlo nerviosamente.

'Si…será mejor que vallamos…' dijo entrecortadamente. ¿Que era lo que había estado apunto de hacer? No podía hacerle eso a Victor…ella lo quería y mucho como para lastimarlo…por mucho que le doliera, debía aceptar que Ron pertenecía a su pasado. Debía aceptar que no eran compatibles, que el seguía siendo un niño de once años…pero no podía, extrañamente era esa característica de Ron la que le hacia perder la cordura.


	6. 8 dias: El perfume

Ginny miraba intrigada a su amiga. Le había sorprendido bastante la reacción de esta al entrar con Harry a la casa; también le sorprendió la cercanía de ambos…como si acabasen de interrumpir alguna cosa. Si eso era lo que había sucedido, no podía cortar el clima saliendo a Hogsmeade…debía mantener la temperatura del ambiente mientras este estaba en un punto ideal.

'¡Merlin!' suspiro llevándose una mano a su cabeza. 'Ha…Harry' Exhalo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer laxa sobre los brazos del ojiverde.

'Gi…Ginny' murmuro mientras sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil de su novia. Hermione y Ron se había acercado rápidamente. La pelirroja no se movía y respiraba pausadamente.

'Harry…llevala a la habitación…creo que se desmayo' dijo Hermione apretando la muñeca de su amiga entre sus dedos índice y medio, su pulso estaba normal…y no parecía haber razón aparente para un desmayo.

Cuidadosamente Harry la recostó sobre su cama, mientras que Ron y Hermione que habían entrado detrás, se sentaron sobre la cama que estaba enfrentada.

'¿Va a estar bien?' pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana con consternación, en el preciso instante en que a modo de respuesta la joven comenzaba a volver en si.

'Mmmm… ¿Que…que paso?' murmuro débilmente mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió empujándole por los hombros, hasta dejarla recostada nuevamente en la cama.

'Shhh…no te muevas, te desmayaste' le dijo mirándola nerviosamente, sin entender aun por que se había desmayado.

'Hermione' murmuro fijando la vista en su amiga '¿No me traes un vaso de agua?' la castaña asintió y rápidamente salio disparada en busca del pedido de su amiga. Ni bien desapareció tras la puerta Gina relajo su rostro - que hasta el momento lo tenía contraído en una mueca de agonía - y le dio una sonrisa a su novio y hermano.

'Merlin! Ginny… ¿Por que hiciste eso?' le regaño su hermano.

'¿Por que? Ron…me di cuenta del ambiente que había en la sala...y lo interrumpi…lo siento…si yo ahora me siento mal…no iremos a Hogsmeade…al menos no hoy y--- Pero sintio las pisadas acercarse por el pasillo, dandole la señal de que Hermione volvia rápidamente para traerle un vaso de agua. 'Gracias' murmuro suavemente, mientras le lanzaba una mirad a Harry para que le ayudara con la farsa. El ojiverde tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y paso su brazo por la espalda de la pelirroja para ayudarle a incorporarse así podría tomar.

'¿No crees que deberíamos llevarte a San Mungo? Nadie se desmaya así por que si' dijo Hermione preocupada.

'No…no fue solo el calor…el sol debe haberme descompuesto…si descanso un rato podremos ir a Hogsmeade' dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

'No…no, ni hablar…iremos otro día…nosotros te dejaremos descansar' Dijo tomando por el brazo a sus amigos.

'No…mmm…Harry no te vallas' murmuro elevando débilmente sus brazos hacia el. Harry le dedico una suave sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación dejándolos solos.

'¿Que hacemos?' pregunto Ron intentando no sonreír ante la brillante idea de su hermana…la verdad es que tenia pocas y casi ningunas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade a ver como Hermione elegía su vestido de novia.

La castaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa; las imágenes de lo ocurrido hacia minutos revoloteaban aun en su cabeza, poniéndola mas nerviosa ante la idea de que probablemente pasarían la tarde solos.

'Mmm…no se…es tu casa…tu dime que podemos hacer'

'¿Quieres ir al lago? El día esta lindo…podemos…no se…charlar allí…nadar…jugar al ajedrez mágico'

'Sabes que no se jugar a eso…' le dijo mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

'Puedo enseñarte…es pura lógica…eres inteligente…una vez que sepas los movimientos…la estrategia queda en tus manos' Hermione le miro entusiasmada…nunca lo había visto de otro forma mas que un juego salvaje y brutal…después de todo, las tácticas y estrategias eran su fuerte.

No demoraron mucho tiempo en tomar una lona y el ajedrez, por lo que en menos de quince minutos estaban saliendo de la casa, camino a la verde orilla del lago que se encontraba a diez minutos de caminata de la madriguera.

Acomodaron la lona debajo de un árbol, cuyo follaje proporcionaba una leve sombra, dejando que el sol les abrigara sin sofocarlos.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron enfrentados, el de piernas cruzadas y ella con sus talones pegados a su cola, mientras veía interesada como Ron acomodaba cada pieza del ajedrez.

'Bien…lo primero…El objetivo del juego es llevar al Rey contrario, a mi rey, a una posición denominada mate. No hay que capturar al Rey sino forzarlo a adoptar una posición determinada en las cuales yo no pueda moverme sin ser atacado por una pieza tuya, eso es Hacke Mate…¿Me sigues?' le pregunto al ver que Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No muy convencida, esta asintió. Siguió explicándole por un buen rato, hasta que Hemrione - quizás por cansancio o por que ya se había nutrido de bastante información - le pidió que jugasen.

La castaña había empezado bien, algunas veces, antes de mover su pieza levantaba su vista hacia Ron, guiándose por sus gestos. Refunfuñaba por lo bajo cada vez que una de sus piezas eran destruidas por las de Ron; y al cabo de una larga partida que les llevo poco mas de una hora, Ron había vencido.

'Estubo muy bien para ser la primera vez que juegas' le dijo intentando animarla. 'Solo necesitas practica…además…recuerda que soy un campeón para esto' dijo con aire de superioridad.

'¿Que te crees?' sonrió mientras le empujo juguetonamente. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron charlando sobre Ginny y Harry; la mayor parte del tiempo Hermione escuchaba a Ron, sus miedos y preocupaciones por su hermana; para el final del día la castaña estaba segura de que Ron terminaría depositando fielmente su confianza sobre su amigo.

'Se esta haciendo tarde' anuncio Ron contemplando el crepúsculo que daba un aspecto melancólico al día que terminaba. Tomaron las cosas y se dirigieron a la madriguera.

Hermione subió a cerciorarse del estado de Ginny, pero bajo inmediatamente al descubrir que la puerta permanecía firmemente cerrada; pasara lo que estuviera pasando, no era de su incumbencia ni de Ron.

Cenaron los dos solos; casi intercalando palabras entre bocado y bocado. Ambos solo tenían una cosa en mente luego de un día agotador; dormir.

'¿Me vuelves a prestar tu remera?' le pidió Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación detrás de Ron. El pelirrojo asintió mientras le alcanzaba la remera celeste que le había dado el día anterior. Hermione la tomo entre sus manos sin poder evitar llevarla hasta el alcance de su nariz e inspiro cerrando sus ojos. Cuando los abrió se topo con la mirada sorprendida de Ron. 'Ohhh..Lo siento…es que me gusta la fragancia' dijo sonrojándose.

'Ha…siempre le pongo mi perfume a las prendas' dijo agradeciéndole internamente a su hermana.

'Si…es agradable…es la misma que utiliza Víctor' le dijo mientras salía hacia el baño para cambiarse. Ron se quedo petrificado, se suponía que la fragancia debía recordarle a El y no a Víctor…mañana mismo debía cambiar de perfume.

* * *

**_Fue corto---lo se…pero estuve un poco atareada esta semana, espero poder subirles mas antes del viernes._**

**_Besotes_**


	7. 8 dias: baños de madrugada

Hacia poco que había abierto sus ojos, pero no los había cerrado por mucho tiempo esa noche.

Pasó buena parte, para ser más exactos toda la noche pensando en Hermione. Nada parecía darle un resultado satisfactorio. La idea del perfume de su hermana había resultado desastrosa, tendría que buscar un momento en el que nadie estuviera cerca de el para quitarle esa fragancia a todas sus prendas.

¡Olía a Víctor! Uugghh olía a la persona que mas odiaba.

Y buenas razones tenia para odiarle, _el_ tenia todo…y el nada. El tenía el cariño y el amor de Hermione, era un excelente jugador de Quidditch, Rico, exitoso…. ¿Y el que era? Solo el simplón de Ronald Weasley.

Rodó hacia su izquierda, pero tubo que detenerse al ver que si seguía un poco mas aplastaría a la castaña. Se había olvidado por completo de que habían dormido juntos…dormido, tan claro como lo decía la palabra, nada mas había sucedido entre ellos.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el interior de su brazo y se quedo observándola detenidamente. Era la mujer más hermosa con la que se había despertado. Se sonrojo levemente mientras la imagen, de la única y ultima noche que había pasado con lavender, se mostraba fugazmente delante de sus ojos.

Apretó sus parpados fuertemente, aquello había sido un error…uno muy grande, y había sido muy cuidadoso de que nadie lo supiera…hasta ahora solo lo sabían ellos dos. Lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Hermione estaba sobre su costado, mirándole a el…aunque aun permanecía dormida. Sus pestañas acariciaban suavemente sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban levemente abiertos. Algunos de sus rizos caían libremente sobre su espalda, mientras que otros cubrían su hombro. El mismo se sorprendía de su control… ¿Como no abalanzársele a tal hermosa criatura? ¿Como podía refrenar el deseo que cada célula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser saciado, una y otra y otra vez? Se mordía la lengua con una fuerza inimaginada, sin producirse herida alguna, solo para evitar que su declaración no arruinara las cosas. Ella no podía saberlo, no ahora…quizás un par de días antes de la boda…Si…eso haría…días antes le diría que la amaba, y si ella le correspondía podría cancelar la boda. Pero debía atenerse a la furia de víctor, sabia que no la dejaría ir así como así…pero no le importaba, estaba decidido a pelear por ella.

Giro su cabeza hacia un costado, aun era temprano…demasiado temprano, pero aun así sabia que no podría dormir mas. Cuidadosamente, intentando no despertar a Hermione, se levanto de la cama. La madrugada era una buena hora para nadar en el lago.

El reloj acababa de dar las nueve, Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en la sala, mirando a nada en particular. Ginny pensando alguna forma de acercar más a su hermano y a Hermione…Harry, probablemente debatiendo sus pensamientos entre Quidditch y la noche que había pasado con Ginny.

Llegaba a sentirse frustrada en ocasiones…nada de lo que planeaba parecía tener resultado…quizás si las cosas se daban en un ambiente familiar, quizás si estaba rodeada por la gente que estuvo a su lado por seis años…quizás así se daría cuenta de todo lo que perdería si se iba a Bulgaria… ¡Eso era! Estaba jugando mal su mano de cartas!…la prioridad no era que se enamorase de Ron…si no hacerle ver cuanto perdería si realizaba ese matrimonio…Ron incluido.

No habría pasado mucho más tiempo desde que Ginny juntaba las piezas de su plan y que Hermione bajaba las escaleras.

'Buenos días, Ginn…Harry' Saludo sentándose en el suelo. '¿Que ocurre?' pregunto al ver el silencio que había en la sala.

'Nada…no dormimos muy bien que digamos' murmuro Ginny.

'Oh… ¿Escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron?' pregunto riendo.

'No…estem…digamos que no dormimos del todo' comento la pelirroja sonrojándose.

'Oh…veo…' dijo intentando cortar el silencio incomodo que se había adueñado de la sala. Todos giraron sus cabezas al escuchar el ruido de la puerta. Hermione tuvo que estirar su cuello para poder ver quien entraba, dado que la luz de la mañana penetraba detrás de la persona, marcando una figura alta y bien formada. Conforme se iba acercando al centro del lugar, se fue distinguiendo que Ron estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y traía una pequeña toalla en su mano derecha.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y si hubiese sido invisible probablemente habría corrido a chocar su cabeza contra la pared. Sus ojos habían reparado en cada forma de los músculos del cuerpo de Ron, desde sus tonificados y fuertes brazos, hasta su plano y tentador abdomen; no se atrevió a bajar su vista, aunque iba con un bañador azul, su mente le jugaría varias tretas que le impedirían mantener la calma. ¡Estaba volviéndose loca!

Ron, pareció notar aquel leve rubor en las mejillas de la castaña, por lo que prefirió aprovechar la oportunidad.

'Ohmm…Hermione…¿No me traes un toallon? Me confundí' Dijo mostrando la toalla de manos que sostenía. En poco menos de un minuto Hermione bajaba con un toallon de color azul, y extendió sus brazos para alcanzárselo. De un ágil movimiento Ron tomo las muñecas de la castaña y la acerco a su cuerpo. Rápidamente deslizo sus brazos alrededor de ella y apoyo su cabeza sobre su castaña melena; empapándola todo lo que podía.

'¡Ron!' grito la joven intentando safarse de sus brazos. El pelirrojo reía ante lo poco que ella parecía intentar alejarse. '¡YA BASTA!' grito, pero para alegría del corazón de Ron, esta vez su voz vibraba musicalmente, era un grito acompañado de una risa. Pero procuro no presionar la cuerda y la soltó. Hermione se miro a si misma y luego a Ron. '¡Merlin! Mereces un ataque de cosquillas por esto' dijo mirándolo maliciosamente.

Ron soltó una carcajada y se dio vuelta para escapar de la segura tortura que le esperaba; no podía quejarse, nunca tuvo cosquillas, solo lo fingía para sentir las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo. Pero al correr detrás de el Hermione resbalo con el charco de agua que había dejado Ron al entrar en la casa y su cuerpo hubiera chocado duramente contra el suelo, si no se hubiera agarrado de algún lugar que amortiguo un poco el golpe de la caída.

Detrás de ella sintió el estallido de las risas de Harry y de Ginny. Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando a sus manos; aun sostenía fuertemente aquella especie de paracaídas azulado.

Se quedo helada al ver unas piernas enganchadas entre su paracaídas.

'¿Te importaría soltarlo?' gruño una voz arriba de ella. Hermione alzo su vista, deseándolo por una minúscula fracción de segundo no haberlo echo - muy en el fondo sabia que deseaba poder detener el tiempo - sus ojos subieron por las piernas de Ron, topándose con una porción descubierta de piel, de la cual alejo sus ojos instantáneamente al darse cuenta de que se trataba del trasero del pelirrojo. Sus manos rápidamente soltaron el bañador y fueron directo a sus ojos, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Harry y Ginny lloraban de la risa, mientras que cada tanto intercambiaban algún comentario. La castaña aun no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

'¿Te lastimaste?' le pregunto Ron suavemente, escondiendo una risa, sin olvidar que todo sucedió por que ella estuvo a punto de darse un buen porrazo.

'No…OH...Ron, lo siento' murmuro espiándolo a través de sus dedos. Viendo que Ron estaba "presentable" las quito por completo de su rostro.

Se contemplaron unos segundos en silencio, intentando ver que sentía el otro, cuando pasados unos momentos se unieron a las risas de sus amigos.


	8. 8 dias: Una prueba I

Para la hora del almuerzo habían logrado dejar de reírse de la accidentada caída de Hermione de esa mañana. Habían decidido hacer un picnic a orillas del lago, ya que para su suerte el sol brillaba en lo alto, sin nubes que amenazaran ocultarlo.

Ginny y Hermione estaban recostadas en unas lonas, mientras Harry y Ron jugaban en el lago golpeando una bludger.

'Herms…con Harry estuvimos pensando algo' dijo la pelirroja mientras estiraba varios de sus rojizos mechones. La castaña emitió un murmullo, alentando a su amiga para que continuase '¿Te apetece una fiesta con el resto de los chicos de Hogwarts?'

'Ahmmm' pareció pensárselo unos instantes 'Si¿Por que no?'

'Genial…ya tengo todo planeado...que comeresmos, la musica…podremos hacerlo en el jardin y ademas---

'Ginny' murmuro la castaña mientras jugaba con el brillante anillo de su mano izquierda 'No quiero que nadie lo sepa' dijo con indiferencia. Ginny no tuvo que preguntarle a que se refería, ya que el movimiento de sus manos en torno a su anillo de compromiso le dio a entender que de eso se trataba.

'Sabes Hermione…para ser una persona que esta a siete días de su boda no parecer lo bastante animada' le dijo cruzándose de brazos '¿Vas a decirme que nada sucede?'

'No lo se…a veces siento que fue un gran error venir aquí…quizás lo mejor hubiese sido mandarles las invitaciones y verlos en mi boda…solo desearía no estar tan confundida' Hermione se llevo sus manos a su boca, dándose cuenta de que había hablado mas de lo que quería, y debía.

'¿Confundida? No lo entiendo' dijo intentando esconder una sonrisa…solo podía ser por su hermano…

'No me hagas caso…'

'Herm---

'Basta Ginny…olvida lo que dije¿Si?' dijo levantándose furiosa justo cuando Harry y Ron se les acercaban.

'Que caras…. ¿Sucede algo?' pregunto Harry mientras se echaba a un costado de su novia.

'Nada' respondió la castaña secamente, mientras lanzaba a su amiga una mirada molesta, pero que a la vez rogaba que guardase silencio. Ginny le miro durativa por unos instantes, y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

'Estoy algo cansada… ¿Me acompañas a una siesta? Le dijo ladeando la cabeza en dirección a la madriguera... el ojiverde no se nego, tan rapido como su cerebro proceso que detras de la palabra siesta se ocultaba una posibilidad de estar a solas con ella, se puso de pie y la cargo sobre uno de sus hombros….dejando que la mitad superior de su cuerpo colgara de su esplada cabeza abajo 'Harryyyyy….bajameeeee'

'No' rió mientras caminaba apresuradamente. Hermione les miro sonriente, sintiendo como dentro de él algo se retorcía.

'¿Vas a decirme que sucedió con ustedes dos? Le pregunto Harry mientras la dejaba caer sobre la cama. Ginny suspiro mientras se hizo a un lado, para dejarle un lugar a Harry.

'Digamos que Hermione esta confundida…demasiado diría yo…no quiere que comentemos a nadie sobre su compromiso'

'¿Por que?' pregunto mientras comenzaba a jugar con algunos mechones del cabello de Ginny

'No lo se…no se que es lo que tanto le aterra' contesto mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Harry.

'Si…si yo algún DIA te pidiera que te casaras conmigo… ¿Lo esconderías?' le pregunto suavemente, sin apartarle la mirada.

'¡Nunca!…te amo…y no tendría por que ocultar nuestro compromiso' le sonrió dulcemente, mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos. Jamás lo ocultaría… un compromiso, no era un crimen…no soportaría que su compromiso con el hombre que amaba fuera un secreto; a menos que sintiera vergüenza por ello. Pero si amas, no hay lugar para la vergüenza.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Ginny. El enfado de esa tarde no pasaba por un simple roce, o por la falta de confianza de Hermione. Su amiga se encerraba en si misma, y no decía que era lo que le sucedía. Temía que realmente no sintiera amor por Víctor y que cometiese una estupidez. Así se quedase sola o con Ron…si no amaba a Víctor…no tendría que casarse con el.

'Entonces… ¿Crees que Hermione realmente quiera casarse con Víctor?'

'No…aun no se por que…Antes podía dudar de lo que ella sentía por Víctor; ahora estoy segura…Hermione no ama a Víctor Krum' dijo tristemente. Todos los días pasados había esperado pronunciar aquella frase con una sonrisa, orgullosa de su hallazgo, pero ahora no…ahora tenia otro problema encima…hacer que Hermione le contara la verdad y evitar que se enfadara en ese intento.

* * *

El sol aun picaba fuerte, a pesar de ser las seis de la tarde. Hermione y Ron se había quedado en el lago platicando. Aunque Ron parecía ser el único que llevaba una charla, Hermione solo movía su cabeza para asentir o negar, y pocas veces metía algún bocado que no fuera una oración unimembre. Pero en los últimos minutos el cerebro de Hermione parecía haberse desconectado del todo. 

'¿Ron?' le llamo mientras se recostaba boca arriba sobre la lona. El pelirrojo le miro y se acomodo a su lado, mientras que con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar los rizos de la chica. Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir aquella caricia tan suave. Ron la observo por largo rato, sin importarle que ella no le estuviera hablando. Hermione tenía sus ojos cerrados en una expresión de calma, pero a la vez parecía sumida en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, como si estuviera juntando valor para hacer o decir algo.

'¿Estas dormida?' pregunto aun sabiendo que la respuesta era una negativa. La castaña abrió sus ojos, y sin mirarle respondió.

'No…solo estaba pensando…aun no decido quien será el padrino de la ceremonia' se golpe mentalmente por haber dicho eso…su petición no tenia nada que ver con aquello y sin embargo tubo que meter el tema de su matrimonio…idiota…idiota…idiota. Ron la miraba confuso, para estas alturas ya había quitado su mano de sus cabellos.

'No tiene que decidirlo Víctor' dijo intentando no ridiculizar su nombre.

'El escogió a la madrina…por lógica yo escojo al padrino…y aun no me decido si elegir a Harry…o a ti'

'Escogelo a Harry…yo no puedo…no quiero' dijo sentándose rápidamente de espaldas a ella. Hermione se incorporo a sus espaldas. ¿Que había dicho?

'¿Por que? Ron…eres mi amigo también.'

'Por que se supone que el padrino debe aceptar el matrimonio…y cuidar de la pareja, de su felicidad' dijo mirándola de reojo. Hermione sintió su triste mirada sobre si misma. Le había lastimado y lo sabia…sabia la respuesta, por mucho que le costara admitirlo sabía que Ron seguía enamorado de ella; ¿Y ella¿Acaso sentía algo? Desde que había llegado a la madriguera no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por viejas emociones; las cuales supo que siempre le acompañaban…dormidas…latentes, esperando el momento oportuno en que volvieran a hacer erupción, desequilibrándola por competo, poniendo su mundo de cabezas, como solo Ronald Weasley lo podía hacer.

'¿Y no quieres que sea feliz?'

'No con el…Hermione…' debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto…hacia dos días había sentido como su corazón salía de su pecho; todo por un simple roce…necesitaba saber si eso era verdad…necesitaba saber que sentía por el. A pesar de todas las dudad lo sabia…no quería admitirlo…pero lo sabia…

'Besame' susurro acomodándose un rizo detrás de su oreja. Ron de un salto se dio vuelta hacia ella, mirándola escépticamente.

'¿Que?' pregunto aturdido…definitivamente había escuchado mal.

'Que me beses'

'¿Por que?' pregunto acercándose a su rostro.

'Quiero que lo hagas' Ron alzo su mano y suavemente rodeo la mejilla de la castaña.

'¿Por que?'

'Ne…necesito saber algo' murmuro cerrando sus ojos al ver como poco a poco Ron acortaba el poco espacio que los separaba.

* * *

_Es corto...cortisimo...lo se...pero queria aprovechar para contestar varios reviews y agrader a todas las que leen...prometo que para el viernes a mas tardar tienen la segunda parte...¿A que lo corte en una linda parte?_

_azulaureo; ¿Hola? no voy a abandonar el fic...no actualizo a menudo por que tengo dos fics mas por escribir...estudio...trabajo...tengo novio...familia...jeje..en fin...debo repartir mi tiempo para todo. muchas gracias por tu rev. _

_gabimigliore__: los capis los sigo igual en todos los foros...pero hay cosas q omito...no me gusta poner cosas como... (capitulo) y almorzaron, merendaron ( capitulo), eespero q se entienda..hay partes del dia q omito por q no tienen interes especial en la historia..y antes q perder una oracion contando como se lavan los dientes..jejejej...sigo de largo..o termina el capi ahi..._

_sofhy (: tu review me tiro los animos para el cielo...muchas gracias. otra mas...no voy a dejar el fic ¿paso algo¿escrib algo¿di la impresion de dejarlo? my god...jamas dejaria un fic...juro q no estaba segura de hacer este fic...pero la verdad es por tu review y por el de tantas ams que me dan animos para seguir con ganas..y pensar diex veces lo que escribo...cerrar mis ojos e imaginar la situacion, para describirselos tal cual lo veo...asi lo ven igual! ha! otra cosa... lxlgiselalxl agregame asi parloteamos XD ( idem para la que queria hacerlo)_

_BiAnK rAdClIfFe__Sowelu__, camila, __ilovedanyrupert__, klau, elhora, __Ayly Wealey__, EmM-23, __hermioneyron_

muchas gracias por sus reviews y opiniones...realmente las aprecio...este capitulo fue para todas ustedes!!! se que fue corto..pero, nuevamente¡el viernes a mas tardar tienen otra parte!

Me gustaria que se dieran una vuelta por un fic que me encanta...

la autora es Guishe... el link del fic es el siguiente (sin espacios)

http// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3779727 / 1 /


	9. 8 dias: Una prueba II

_'Besame' susurro acomodándose un rizo detrás de su oreja. Ron de un salto se dio vuelta hacia ella, mirándola escépticamente._

_'¿Que?' pregunto aturdido…definitivamente había escuchado mal._

_'Que me beses'_

_'¿Por que?' pregunto acercándose a su rostro._

_'Quiero que lo hagas' Ron alzo su mano y suavemente rodeo la mejilla de la castaña._

_'¿Por que?'_

_'Ne…necesito saber algo' murmuro cerrando sus ojos al ver como poco a poco Ron acortaba el poco espacio que los separaba._

En un instante se sintió suspendida en el aire, y no tardo en sentir su cabeza chocando - suavemente - contra el suelo.

Abrió sus ojos aturdida ¿Acaso se había desmayado? Ron la miraba fijamente, respirando agitadamente por la boca, mientras se reclinaba hacia ella. Hermione volvió a cerrar sus ojos, e inconscientemente entreabrió sus labios, esperando el beso.

Podía sentir el calido y dulce aliento de Ron acariciando sus labios, inundando su boca con el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones. Quería ponerse a patalear, a gritarle que terminase de una vez con aquella dulce tortura.

Víctor jamás le haría una cosa así…si iba a besarla simplemente lo hacia, sin preámbulos.  
Quizás por eso sentía cierta atracción hacia Ron; era lo opuesto a Víctor.

Ron era como un niño pequeño, tierno, caprichoso, testarudo que ahora le demostraba que tenía el poder de debilitarla con solo acercarse a ella; y era conciente de ello. Estaba allí, recostada sobre la lona, sintiendo el cuerpo de Ron casi sobre el de ella. Sin la necesidad del contacto de sus cuerpos ella sentía su calor, sentía un extraño cosquilleo, como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera siendo atraída magnéticamente hacia el cuerpo de Ron. ¿Por que no la besaba¿Que era lo que estaba esperando? No quería abrir sus ojos, no podía…se sentía débil y mareada.

Solo podía permanecer allí, con sus manos a la altura de su propia cabeza, relajadas, como todo su cuerpo. Como un predador que espera que su presa caiga a su alcance para así apoderarse completamente de ella. Como una trampa que esperaba ser activada con el mínimo roce, para no dejar escapar jamás a su victima. Y no quería…no quería dejarlo ir. Ya no importaba nadie más. Ahora eran solo Hermione y Ron.

Se alarmo al sentir como el aliento de Ron hacia un recorrido de su boca, pasando lentamente por su mandíbula y cuello, hasta el hueco que une el hombro con el cuello; allí se detuvo. Ahora que estaba mas lejos de ella, que su aliento no la embriagaba de aquella curiosa sensación; no parecía ser una brillante idea esto de probar que sentía. ¿Que esperaba averiguar¿Y si de verdad le gustaba¿Que sucedería de ahora en mas¿Que sucedería con Víctor, con la boda?

Los labios de Ron hicieron una leve y húmeda presión en su piel.

Víctor era unp ar de años mayor que ella, era apuesto, famoso…tenia miles de mujeres a sus pies, no le seria difícil recuperarse; pero sabia que le perdería en todos los sentidos, como novio y como amigo. Cabía también la posibilidad de que se negara a dejarla ir, y de que Ron saliera lastimado por su culpa.

Sus labios se movían lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

'¿Averiguaste lo que querías?' susurro con voz ronca.

Envió una orden expresa a su cabeza de que se sacudiera asintiendo a la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero le traiciono, o entendió mal, ya que se sacudió hacia los costados. ¡Su propio cuerpo traicionando a su razón!

Respiro profundamente al sentir el dorso de la mano de Ron acariciando su mejilla.

Aquello estaba mal…ella no era así. Siempre había mirado con bronca a las chicas que tenían novio y los engañaban; pero ella no estaba haciendo eso ¿O si? Solo quería "aclarar" sus ideas.  
¿Acaso esa no era la forma moralmente correcta? Pues parecía serle la mas justa. Estaba mal, pero se sentía bien…

'¿Hermione?' le llamo Ron, seguramente no le gustaba nada la mueca que hacia en esos momentos; sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Con suerte no habría llegado a ver sus manos fuertemente cerradas en torno a la lona, cualquiera diría que estaba conteniéndose de atacar a alguien.  
Muy errados no estarían.  
No soportaba mas…estaba decidida a mitigar el suplicio antes de volverse completamente desquiciada.

_3…2…1…_cuando mentalmente termino la cuenta regresiva llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de Ron y acorto la poca distancia que los separaba.

Al principio sentía sus labios tensos contra los de el, encajadose en su boca como si fuera un puzzle; hasta que lentamente se fue relajando conforme al movimiento de los labios de Ron. La besaba suavemente, respirando por la boca - al igual que ella - mezclando sus alientos, llenando los pulmones del otro de su aroma.

Si hasta hace instantes se sentía morir, no tenia forma de describir lo que produjo la lengua de Ron al acariciar lentamente su labio inferior; pero su cuerpo lo expreso mejor que ella, ahogando un gemido en su garganta, que ni ella, y quizas el pudieron pasar por alto.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida quizás, se hubiera reído…pero no ahora.  
Abrió sus ojos avergonzada, sin atreverse a mirarle.

Ron volvía a acercársele cuando ella rápidamente se incorporo, sentandose en la lona, dandole la espalda.

'Lo siento…no debí…' musito agitadamente. A sus espaldas percibió que el se había sentado detrás de ella, y una de sus manos le corrió su cabellera hacia uno de sus hombros, dejando el otro y parte de su cuello al descubierto.

'No…no me molesta' le susurro mientras apoyaba sus labios sobre la piel de su hombro, comenzando a dejar una estela de besos, aproximándose a su cuello.

'Ron…no puedo'

'¿Que cosa?' pregunto sin abandonar su tarea, la cual realizaba a la perfección, pues si su plan era volverla mas loca de lo que estaba; lo conseguía.

'¿Que?' aturdida se dio vuelta. Ron sonrió ante la reacción de Hermione…sabia que esa clase de besos podía hacer perder la razón de cualquiera…pero nunca espero que tuvieran ese efecto - o más potente aun - sobre ella.

'Dijiste que no podías…y yo te pregunte que cosa era lo que no podías' Hermione bajo su cabeza, sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

'Esto' murmuro mientras alzo su mano lentamente para tocar sus labios, los cuales estaban tibios y ligeramente hinchados. 'Victor…' respiro tristemente.

'Oh…se repondrá… ¿Acaso no tiene su club de fans para consolarlo?'

'No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No es solo por eso… ¿Como te sentirías si te dejaran a días del matrimonio? Teniendo todo listo, la fiesta, los arreglos…los invitados…' Ron se mordió el labio rabiosamente. ¿Por que ella no veía las cosas de la misma manera que el¿Por que tenia que pensar que todo era mas complicado de lo que parecía?

'¿Honestamente¿Si yo fuera Víctor?' Hermione asintió 'Estaría triste…por saber que Ron es lo que mas te conviene'

'Ron…¿Podemos hablar enserio?'

'Bien…no tienes que decirle por que no te quieres casar'

'Oh Ron…vamos…no es estupido…sabrá que algo sucedió'

'Dile que necesitas tiempo…que quieres aplazar la boda unos meses…y quédate aquí…con Harry, con Ginny…conmigo…después pensaremos en algo…' dijo desesperadamente, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de el.

'Ron…no…no---

'¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?' Hermione permaneció en silencio, afligida, haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Que era lo que tanto temía? Alzo su vista, cruzándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban expectantes. Si…tenia miedo, a el. A dar un paso en falso…a vivir de una ilusión que jamás seria tangible. '¿Hermione?'

'Ron…no lo se…todo esto es muy confuso…quiero a Víctor---

'El primer día dijiste que lo amabas…' le corrigió.

'Tambien te quiero a ti…' dejo inconclusa su oración. La sonrisa que se había formado en la comisura de los labios de Ron se borro poco a poco, esperando escuchar el final de la misma, sabia que un pero venia detrás de ese silencio '…es solo que no eres constante…salías con Lavender---

'Basta…Lavender no es mas que cosa del pasado'

'¿Me dejas terminar?' El pelirrojo resoplo mientras se cruzaba de piernas 'gracias…salías con Lavender aun sin quererla…nosotros vivíamos peleando, aun lo hacemos…solo que con menos frecuencia…y eso es lo que me atemoriza…no saber con que saldrás…quizás hoy me queres…pero, quizás mañana no---

'No…Hermione no es así…yo te quiero…siempre te quise…lo de Lavender fue un error y solo por tu causa' le acuso.

'Ha ¿Mi causa?'

'Si…supongo que creía que si salía con ella te molestaría…y no se…pensaba que así podrías fijarte en mi'

'Inmaduro' mascullo por lo bajo, pero el le escucho.

'Si…lo se'

'Ron…es solo que Víctor siempre me trato bien…el es estable..Se que puedo esperar de el, de sus reacciones'

'¿Estas comparándome con el?'

'¿Acaso no debería? El siempre estuvo celoso de ti…de nuestra amistad, pero jamás te ha insultado'

'Que no lo hiciera delante tuyo no quiere decir que nunca lo haya echo'

'En cambio tu lo has insultado miles de veces, y yo he estado presente…'

'¿Cual es tu punto?' pregunto sintiéndose cansado de que la charla rondara en una comparación de pros y contras de el y Víctor.

'No lo se…aun no lo se…'murmuro frotándose las sienes.

'Bien…espero que lo averigües pronto y dejes de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas' le dijo poniéndose de pie y juntando la lona y las demás cosas que Harry y Ginny no se había llevado.

'¡Ron! Yo no juego con---

_'Besame Ron'_ le burlo rodando sus ojos. 'Eso es jugar con las personas, Hermione.'

'Pudiste haberte negado' le replico parándose frente a el.

'Sabias que no lo haría…sabes lo que siento, y aun sabiendo que solo me usarías para aclarar tu cabecita lo hice…¡Como no hacerlo! Llevo años deseando besarte como lo hice…esperando escuchar alguna prueba de que disfrutabas tanto como yo'

'Ron…no te utilice…y además, no sabes que fue lo que sentí' dijo cruzándose de brazos, ofendida ante la idea de haber sido tan obvia, pero una parte de ella guardaba las esperanzas de que se hubiera olvidado de aquel vergonzoso sonido. Ron se acerco unos pasos quedando frente a ella, y agacho su cabeza, dejando su boca cerca de su odio.

'Hermione' le susurro sonriente 'nadie gime por que si'

Hermione se quedo inmóvil en el lugar, pensando miles de cosas. Mientras que Ron salio huyendo, intentando no mostrar el repentino color que había tomado su rostro. Pero ambos teniendo una única pregunta en sus mentes; ¿Desde cuando el se comportaba así?


	10. 7 dias 6 dias: Fiestas y decisiones I

'Bueno…en total creo que somos mas o menos quince personas' dijo Ginny mientras contaba con los dedos los invitados para la fiesta. Alzo su vista viendo q Hermione tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo de la sala. '¿Que tienes? Desde ayer que pareces un zombi' pero la castaña pareció no escucharle 'Hermione!' la castaña no se sobresalto, pero le escucho y alzo su vista.

'mmmm' le murmuro con los labios apretados.

'Desde ayer que estas como ida… ¿Ocurre algo?'

'No' respondió rápidamente…arrepintiéndose de ocultar de su mejor amiga lo que pasaba por su mente 'Si…Ginny…nunca en toda mi vida me sentí mas perdida que ahora'

'No te entiendo'

'No se para donde salir disparada…realmente no se que hacer' sollozo mientras se recostaba en el regazo de su amiga. Ginny supo inmediatamente que algo había ocurrido, algo que había movido las cosas…e implicaban a Ron.

'Hermione…sabes que puedes confiar en mi…Harry y Ron salieron…no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos' le susurro acariciando sus rizos.

'Le pedí a Ron que me besase'

'¡¿Que hiciste que?!' inquirió sorprendida.

'Lo se…soy horrible… ¿Como voy a decírselo a Víctor? No va a querer casarse conmigo'

'¿Y el que hizo? Digo Ron… ¿Te beso o que?'

'Si' musito sentándose en el sofá.

'¿Entonces? Dime cual es el problema por que a primeras no lo veo'

'Victor'

'¿Perno no fue Ron quien te beso?'

'Ginny…si…bese a Ron…fue lo peor que pude haber echo' dijo mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas, apoyando los pies en el sofá. Giro su cabeza, viendo que Ginny esperaba que se explayase mas 'No se que hacer…desde ayer que no dejo de pensar en todo lo que sentí cuando me beso…y la forma en que lo hizo¡Merlín! No parecía ser el…lo hizo de una forma tan…' dudo buscando las palabras correctas que definieran la forma en la que Ron había abordado el beso 'osado…no se parecía en nada al Ron que conocí' Inesperadamente, Ginny comenzó a reírse.

'Hermione…Ron no tiene dieciséis años…es un hombre y creeme, no es por nada, pero si le pide concejos a Harry…vas muerta…' dijo abanicándose con su mano 'No quiero saber como, ni pensar que Cho tiene que ver, pero sus besos son tan…me hacen perder el control'

'El punto es…que jamás me sentí así con Víctor' Ginny nuevamente se rió. ¿Acaso era tan estupido lo que le decía? Ella estaba con los nervios a flore de piel, no podía estar cerca de Ron sin pensar en el beso, sin dejar de sentir que su cuerpo quería correr hacia el; y ella se reía de su situación. ¡Menuda amiga!

'Yo creo…que es por que víctor no te atrae en ese sentido'

'¿Que sentido?'

'Hay Hermione…a veces eres tan ingenua… ¿Que sentido?' le burlo 'En el sentido de que si no hubiera Víctor de por medio, y si supieran que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ustedes solos y que nadie interrumpiría…y¡Oh! Claro…que tu dejaras de poner la razón en medio de todo…se hubieran acostado'

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajo de su rostro, pero de a poco volvió a su lugar, mientras acomodaba lo que Ginny acababa de decirle. ¿Tendría razón¿Habrían sido capaces de…

'Hermione… ¿Por que te esfuerzas tanto por ocultar lo que te pasa? Ron te gusta…es obvio…no entiendo por que te empeñas en demostrarte lo contrario… ¿Serias capaz de casarte con Víctor aun sabiendo que quieres a Ron…y el a ti?'

'¿El me quiere?' murmuro mas para si misma que preguntándole a Ginny.

'Eso supongo…' no iba a decirle la verdad…era algo que si ella realmente quería saber, lo tendría que averiguar por si misma. '¿No volvieron a hablar después de eso?'

'No…yo me fui a dormir antes que el…y cuando me levante el no estaba…no se si durmió allí o en otro lado'

'Creo que deben hablar…' dijo intentando darle un fin a la conversación. Aun estaba sorprendida por que su hermano se hubiera animado a besarla…y debió ser bastante desenvuelto para dejarla perturbada de esa forma. 'Como te decía…seremos quince en la fiesta…tenemos que preparar todo…'

'¿Cuando es?'

'Mañana'

* * *

'Harry' sus palabras fueron calladas con la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella 'Harry' nuevamente, esta vez mas insistente 'Para ya' le pidió apartándose de el, viendo que volvía a acercarse nuevamente.

'Tenemos tiempo de sobra…nadie llegara hasta dentro de una hora' le susurro al odio mientras apoyaba la espalda de Ginny contra la puerta de su habitación.

'Lo se…pero tengo que ayudar a Hermione' suspiro girando su rostro hacia un lado; a lo cual Harry no objeto, pues comenzó a besarle el cuello y el hueco debajo de la oreja de la pelirroja.

'¿Ayudarla?' murmuro apretándola mas a su cuerpo.

'Si'

'¿Con que?'

'Yo…' respondió durativa, mientras se recordaba respirar 'No se…se que tenia…que...hacerlo' Harry gruño y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

'Dejalos solos…Hermione pude arreglárselas solas…además, les dejaremos un buen rato a solas' le dijo mientras sus manos delineaban el contorno de sus caderas, hasta posarse firmemente - por detrás - sobre el interior de sus piernas; y de un ágil movimiento la alzo, haciendo que ella enredase sus piernas en torno a sus caderas.

'Si' gimió 'Que se las arreglen…'

* * *

Abajo, en la sala, Ron estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con el deshilachado dobladillo de su Jean mientras esperaba que alguien se le uniera. Hacia dos días que evitaba hablar con Hermione; ni siquiera había ido a dormir a su habitación, había preferido volver a la incomodidad del sofá. Según Harry lo mejor era que se sentaran y tuvieran una larga charla. Por ella…por el.

Quizás la fiesta les distraería, quizás entre broma y broma, o charlas con sus amigos pudiera buscar la forma de hablar con ella; aunque sea romper el hielo que se había formado.

La escalera comenzó a crujir bajo los pasos de alguien que bajaba a la sala. Ron alzo su cabeza; Hermione estaba parada en el último escalón, con un pie medio en el aire, como si después de ver que no estaba sola - mas bien que era el quien estaba en la sala - hubiese cambiado de idea y la mejor opción parecía correr al refugio de la habitación. Y eso hizo. Solo que no contó con que Ron iría tras de ella.

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y apoyo su frente contra esta. Los golpes en la madera no se hicieron esperar.

'Hermione' cerro sus ojos fuertemente 'Abre…por favor'

'Ron…me estoy terminando de arreglar' dijo intentando librarse.

'Mentira…yo te vi…estabas vestida'

'Pero no lista…me olvide de arreglar mi cabello, es un completo desastre'

'¿Que? Pero si te veías' dudo unos instantes 'Hermosa'

'Ron…no me hagas esto' murmuro - lo suficientemente audible para el - mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo.

'¿Hacerte que?' suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza 'Esto es infantil, por favor, abre la puerta' Se lo pensó unos minutos, preguntándose si podría mantenerse en pie durante la charla, no quería quebrarse. Le dolía mucho saber lo que Ron provocaba en ella; le dolía tener que elegir entre el y Víctor. 'Hermione…lo siento…pero me canse, voy a entrar' Hermione enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas al sentir la puerta abrirse.

De primeras Ron no la veía, pero al voltearse a cerrar la puerta la vio acurrucada en el suelo, como una niña pequeña. Inhalo profundamente, odiando saber que el era el causante de poner su mundo patas para arriba… ¿Pero no podía dejar que se casara con Víctor! Así ahora le causase dolor…estaba seguro de que la felicidad que planeaba darle borraría cualquier recuerdo incomodo.

Apoyo su mano sobre la pared para sostenerse mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

'Esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado' dijo apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Hermione sacudió su cabeza, sin levantarla de su escondite.

'Si lo hará…me enviaran directo al loquero'

'Cuando te lo propones eres la reina del drama' Hermione le miro furiosa.

'No es para menos…¿Que esperabas¡Desmoronaste mi vida…mis planes!'

'¿Yo?' inquirió apoyando su dedo índice contra su pecho.

'Si…¡TU!...cuando me besaste' Ron le sonrió.

'Tu me lo pediste…'

'Pero podrías haberte negado' dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.

'¿Como¿Como iba a poder negarme a algo que deseo con todas las fuerzas desde mucho tiempo?' Hermione acomodo sus piernas hacia un costado.

'Un beso…fue todo lo que te pedí…nada mas…'

'No hice nada mas que be---

'¿Pero por que rayos tuviste que hacerlo de esa forma?' le grito mirándolo severamente.

'Por que no cualquiera pide un beso por que si…y menos si se va a…casar. Además tu misma lo dijiste…querías comprobar algo…y a mi mente solo llego una respuesta; querías saber que efecto podría tener un beso mío…y estoy seguro de que lo comparaste con los de … Víctor … no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así…de demostrarte que soy mejor que el'

'Ron…'

'Lo siento…es lo que pienso…y no me importa…no me siento culpable…y no lo haría…si me eligieras a mi'

'¿Que hago con Víctor¿Como se lo digo sin lastimarlo?'

'No se…lo vas a lastimar…pero es preferible a que cometas un terrible error al casarte con el…'

'¡Oh Merlín¡Soy horrible…el no se merece esto!' sollozo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Ron pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

'No lo eres' dijo apoyando sus labios contra sus rizos, aspirando su dulce aroma 'No es tu culpa…yo te acompañare…y le explicaremos de la mejor forma'

'No…iré yo sola…es mi culpa…es algo que debo arreglar con el' Se incorporo ayudándose de la pared para ponerse de pie, y Ron le imito. 'Vere si Ginny tiene algo de maquillaje…se me ha ido todo' dijo sonriendo. Abrió la puerta para salir, pero Ron le detuvo, tomándole fuertemente de la mano.

Hermione giro bruscamente, frenándose contra una superficie firme, pero liviana; el pecho de Ron. Alzo su rostro, solo para cerrar sus ojos a causa del mareo que le provocaba sentir el aliento de Ron rozando sus labios. Y se besaron, no como hacia días atrás, si no con dulzura, con suavidad. Sin dejarse llevar por la desesperación y la incertidumbre de que fuera un único beso; pues ahora lo habían decidido…irían contra vientos y mareas, pero irían juntos al fin.


	11. 7 dias 6 dias: Fiestas y Decisiones II

* * *

Cuando Ron y Hermione salieron al pasillo, Harry y Ginny lo hicieron también; solo que el estado de las parejas era un tanto diferente.

Hermione y Ron salían riendo, ella con el maquillaje corrido, las lagrimas habían dejado finos rastros en sus mejillas, y Ron aun seguía ruborizado, pero con una sonrisa tallada en su rostro.

Harry y Ginny parecían salir de una lucha libre. El cabello de ambos estaba un tanto - si no bastante - alborotado. Ginny tenia mal acomodado el vestido, se ve que tenia prisa por vestirse, ya que estaba enganchado a un costado de su pierna, por un pequeño elástico - el cual Ron, no quiso, pero supuso que seria su ropa interior - y Harry se había olvidado de abrochar los dos primeros botones de su pantalón.

'Si van a hacer esas cosas…dense tiempo para cubrir los rastros…no necesitan ponerse un cartel en la cabeza de que estuvieron haciéndolo' Ginny escondió su rostro detrás del hombro de Harry y se rió, pero el ojiverde no iba a dejar que Ron fuera el único que impartía regaños.

'Que ustedes dos pasen mas tiempo arreglándose que haciéndolo no es nuestra culpa'

'¡Harry!' le grito Hermione poniéndose colorada. Todos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer, conteniendo la risa que provocaba la situación; cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

'Ejem' dijo Harry arreglándose un poco '¿Vamos Ron?'

'¿Por que yo?' refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

'Bien… ¿Hermione?' la castaña dio un paso para ir con Harry, pero Ron le tomo de la mano.

'Deja que vallan ellos' le pidió con su mejor cara de niño. Hermione se acerco a el, pero Ginny puso una mano entre medio de ellos.

'¡Alto!...la fiesta va a comenzar…abajo hay invitados que deben ser atendidos…y Hermione' dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo 'Te ves fatal'

'No es verdad' replico Ron furioso ante el desagradable comentario de su hermana. Hermione le sonrió y se puso en puntitas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

'Nos veremos en unos minutos…ve con Harry' apunto mientras entraba a la habitación de Ginny.

'Vamos…entra, debemos apresurarnos' anuncio la pelirroja mientras revolvía su closet. Hermione cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y camino por la habitación, esquivando las pilas de almohadas o ropa de cama que había por el suelo.

'Ginny…deberían parar un poco…parecen dos ninfomanos!'

'Error…no soy adicta al sexo…' comento acercándose con una caja de maquillajes 'solo soy adicta a Harry…y el a mi'

'Distinta frase mismo significado' apunto la castaña rodando sus ojos. 'ayudame con esto que se hará tarde' dijo mientras se acercaba al tocado de Ginny su pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas limpiando las líneas negras.

'Ha ha' dijo negándose 'antes de bajar quiero que me cuentes todo…con pelos y señales… ¿Que tal estuvo?' Hermione bufo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para que Ginny pudiera maquillarle.

'Ginny no paso nada…de eso…hablamos y tome una decisión, pero aun no puedo decírtela'

'No me hace falta…Hermione…son los peores para mantener secretos…por la escenita de afuera es obvio que planeas no casarte…y me alegra…demasiado'

Ambas siguieron hablando por mucho más tiempo, mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse, y Ginny se acomodaba un poco el vestido y sus alborotados cabellos.

'Listo' anuncio Ginny saliendo del baño. 'Ya paso mas de media hora…será mejor que bajemos' Ginny bajo primero y Hermione después de ella. Unos golpes se sintieron en la puerta y Hermione - que estaba mas cerca - fue a atender, mientras que Ginny pasó a la cocina a saludar a los que había llegado hacia rato.

'¡Luna!' grito entusiasmada al abrir la puerta y ver a la joven.

'Hola Hermione… ¡nos tenia olvidados he!' le dijo mientras la estrechaba fuertemente.

'Oh Dios Luna…no seas cruel…'

'Para nada… ¿Nerviosa? Me entere que faltan menos de seis días para la boda!' comento mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

'Ha…eso…bien…no estoy nerviosa' le comento mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. Era mejor no decir nada. Lo menos que se merecía Víctor era discreción, y ser el primero en ser informado sobre el cambio de planes.

Estaban por entrar a la cocina cuando Ginny salio disparada murmurando maldiciones.

'¿Que paso?' le pregunto.

'Esta Cho' murmuro mientras apretaba fuertemente un vaso de plástico. Hermione rió por lo bajo..Era ilógico estar celosa sabiendo que Harry se derretía en sus manos. ' Ríe todo lo que quieras…Lavender también esta aquí' Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Y salio disparada hacia la cocina.

Allí dentro, sentados en la mesa estaban Harry, Ron, Cho Chang y Lavender Brown.

Harry estaba sentado en la esquina, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras Cho, que estaba sentada a su lado, le hablaba animadamente sin preocuparse por tomar aire. Ron estaba reclinado contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras Lavender estaba inclinada hacia el y le batía sus largas pestañas.

¡Que descaro! La puerta se cerro de un golpe a sus espaldas, dejando perpleja a Luna –que venia detrás de Hermione – y sobresaltando a los ocupantes de la cocina. Harry alzo su rostro y salto hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

'Hermione!' Te estábamos esperando. La castaña escucho un resoplido por parte de Lavender, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa seca, lo mismo para Cho.

'¡Tanto tiempo!...que alegría verles' dijo Hermione secamente, clavando su mirada en Ron, el cual aun no se había movido del lado de Lavender. No parecía estar desesperado por ser librado de las miraditas de Lavender. Hermione cerró sus puños furiosa.

'Mejor voy por Ginny, creo que llegaron mas invitados' le susurro Harry apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, pidiéndole que se tranquilizase. Por suerte para ella cuando salio Harry entro Luna y se fue volando a saludar a Ron.

'Hola Luna…realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo…deberías venir mas seguido…siendo que vives tan cerca' exclamo Ron apartándose del lugar donde hasta recién había estado ocupando.

'Sabes Won---digo Ron…yo también vivo cerca…y siempre es un gusto visitarte.' Ron aparto su rostro del de ella, y se centro en Hermione, mirándola, pidiéndole a gritos ser librado de aquella situación. Con el tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarse a Lavender; Era pesada y melosa por naturaleza. No le había invitado, ni a Cho, estaba seguro de que fue obra de las hermanas Patil. Su única preocupación ahora era que a Lavender no se le fuera la lengua y comentase que ellos dos habían continuado con su "relación" al terminar Hogwarts. Hermione no podía reclamarle nada, ella se había ido a vivir con Víctor… ¡Hasta se había comprometido!...pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla. No quería. No podría vivir sin ella.

'Estoy segura que el gusto será solo para ti, Brown' le murmuro Hermione molesta…no…furiosa ante el atrevimiento de la chica. Seguía siendo la misma arpía odiosa de Hogwarts. ¡Que bueno que Ron se había dado cuenta a tiempo de lo idiota que era! Por lo menos habían terminado su relación hacia tiempo…o eso era lo que ella pensaba y esperaba.

Lavender tosió – recordándoles a todos en la sala a la perturbarte tos de Dolores Umbridge – y se acomodo, recalcando todo el peso de su cuerpo a un lado de su cadera.

Por suerte el ambiente fue cortado por la llegada de Neville y Seamos. Al poco tiempo todos fueron llegando. Pero Hermione y Lavender aun seguían en una especie de Guerra silenciosa. Por supuesto a Hermione se le hizo difícil controlarse, no podía atacarle cada vez que a la rubia se abalanzase sobre Ron, ya que supuestamente ella estaba comprometida con Víctor y se casaría en pocos días. La cena fue servida en la mesa después de los respectivos intercambios de anécdotas sobre el último año.

Ginny tenía la guerra ganada de antemano. Era imposible dudar de Harry. Pero como Hermione se lo advirtió cuando tuvo oportunidad de estar a solas…No tenia que tener un ojo en Harry y el otro en Cho…los dos debían estar sobre Cho…de ella era de quien debía tener cuidado. Pero para la hora de la cena, Ginny había acaparado toda la intención de Harry. ¡Un conflicto menos!

'No…claro…mi padre no quiere que estudie ni trabaje…como el bien dice…la labor de una dama es buscar un marido' Nadie se percato, solo Hermione, que en ese instante Lavender miro a Ron 'que cuide de ella… ¿Qué opinas Ron?' No se lo creía…la muy descarada se atrevía a preguntarle a el.

'Oh vamos Lavender' Intervino Hermione al ver que Ron le miraba incomodo 'Tambien pretendes que tu marido te dé de comer?...por no decir otra cosa?' Luna lanzo una carcajada histérica…un tanto ridícula, pero era Luna…y se estaba riendo de Lavender.

'Valla…Hermione…es hipócrita de tu parte decir eso' siseo 'Estas en boca de toda la comunidad mágica…el corazón del hombre mas deseado por todas las mujeres, ni que decir famoso y millonario…ha sido conquistado' Hermione miro a su plato, ruborizada. Estaba harta de escuchar noticias de su compromiso por todas partes…y mas ahora que no quería seguir con la idea de casarse con Víctor. 'por una sangre sucia' rió acompañada, como era de esperarse, de las hermanas Patil y de Cho.

Un fuerte estruendo llamo la atención de todos. Ron había golpeado la mesa con su puño y se había levantado de golpe.

'Basta… ¿podemos hablar?' le dijo mirando a la rubia furiosamente. Lavender se levanto y camino hacia el, balanceando sus caderas.

'No tienes por que fingir mas, Ron… ¿Acaso no estamos entre amigos?' Ron resoplo y le tomo del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de la cocina.

'Vamonos' murmuro Ron entre dientes.

'Oh… ¿Fingir? Lav… ¿De que hablas?' pregunto "inocentemente" Cho. Hermione alzo su vista hacia Ron.

'De---

'De nada…cosas que debes sacar de tu cabecita de una buena vez' dijo mientras ambos desaparecían de la cocina.

'¿Qué fue todo eso?' pregunto Neville, mirando a todos en la mesa.

'Oh vamos… ¿Van a decirme que no lo sabían? Ron y Lav estuvieron saliendo después de terminar Hogwarts.' Dijo Cho. Hermione lanzo una mirada desesperada a Ginny, la cual, con su cabeza, negó tener conocimiento de aquel disparate.

'Aja…ideas de tu amiguita' le dijo Ginny, mientras se levantaba de su lugar. 'Herms… ¿me ayudas a buscar aquel libro para Luna?' le pregunto sabiendo que la mente de su amiga viajaba a una velocidad indescriptible, haciendo absurdas conjeturas.


	12. 6 dias: Detener el Tiempo

**_Advertencia: Este capitulo es bastante subido de tono...tambien cambio el rating del fic a M..._**

**_que aproveche!_**

* * *

Ginny había salido de la cocina con la idea de llevar a Hermione lo mas lejos que pudiera de Ron y de Lavender. Ahora no tenían forma de ocultarle que algo sucedió entre ellos, a menos que fuera mintiéndole, y eso era algo que no haría jamás. Su hermano estaba lo bastante grande como para aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, así ellos le hicieran perder a Hermione para siempre.

Hermione insistió en que prefería ir a la habitación de Ron, y esperar que las cosas se resolvieran.

'Hermione…sabes como son esas dos…no les hagas caso' comenzó Ginny al ver los ojos vidriosos de su amiga.

'Ginny…no me ocultes nada…no soy tan ingenua como para creer que Ron vivió pensando en mi todo este tiempo y perdió interés por las mujeres…no lo creo…pero¿Por qué justamente con Lavender?' la castaña se sentó en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada con la cual dormía todas las noches, la que conservaba con mas intensidad la fragancia de Ron.

'Sabes que Ron no piensa lo que hace…estuvo con Lavender…y ya. Nunca le dijo que la quería o la vio dos días seguidos.'

'Pero estuvo con ella…y eso cambia las cosas…' sollozo Hemione, apretando la almohada con fuerza.

'¡Ha no¡Nada de eso¿Sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que ustedes dos pudieran acercarse?... ¡casi me vuelvo loca!' dijo Ginny cerrando sus ojos, mientras fuertemente, con sus dedos, apretaba las sienes.

'¿Qué¿De que hablas?' Hermione se sentó de un salto en la cama. Su amiga suspiro, recostándose a su lado. Casi desde que se conocían Hermione y Ginny se habían echo mejores amigas, una siempre podía confiar en la otra, era inaceptable ocultarse algo, e improbable.

'Cuadno volviste, y nos contaste que te ibas a casar…Ron se puso furioso, y mas al saber que era Víctor el que iba a quedarse contigo. Así que con Harry nos propusimos…que te enamorases de Ron…que desearas cancelar la boda' Hermione abrió su boca y la cerro, así varias veces, sorprendida, sin saber que decir. No sabía si gritarle, furiosa, ya que toda la confusión de su cabeza era culpa de sus amigos, o si agradecerle, ya que Ron nunca había abandonado su corazón. 'No te enfades…creímos que seria para mejor' dijo Ginny al no recibir respuesta de su amiga.

'Lo se, Ginn…pero Lavender esta aquí…con el…y no se que fue---

'No…de Lavender te olvidas…Ron solo estuvo con ella por despecho…creí que lo sabrías…'

'La verdad que no…' contesto riendo.

'Que equivocado estuvo el director al nombrarte premio anual…' se pasaron minutos riendo…intentando imaginar la platica entre Ron y Lavender; en cuanto ella le suplicaría que le aceptara junto a el, y el color del rostro de Ron, lleno de furia. Hermione casi, casi, sentía lastima por ella.

No habria pasado más de una hora, cuando Ron asomo su cabeza a través de la puerta de la habitación. Ginny le sonrió a Hermione y se disculpo, alegando que había dejado a Harry demasiado tiempo solo. Y su sonrisa se borro al recordar que Cho, probablemente, aun seguía abajo. Ron cerro la puerta ni bien su hermana abandono la habitación.

'Siento haber demorado---

'Shhh…no importa…si paso algo entre Lavender y tu…no puedo quejarme' le cayo, apoyando su mano sobre la boca del pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba sobre la cama. 'No quiero pensar en nadie Ron…solo nosotros dos'

'Tengo que darle crédito a mi hermana… ¿Qué dijo ahora?' comento riéndose. Esperaba tener que lidiar con una discusión con ella.

'No importa ya…' susurro la castaña colgándose del cuello del pelirrojo, aspirando profundamente la fragancia que se había puesto – la cual era muy diferente a la que usaba Víctor.

'Quisiera quedarme así…para siempre' le susurro, mientras suavemente acariciaba los rizos de la joven. Hermione murmuro algo in entendible y acerco sus labios a los de el.

Ron la abrazo por la cintura, y apoyo una mano sobre su espalda, acercándola mas a el y profundizando el beso. Entreabrió sus labios, y suavemente acaricio el labio inferior de ella, con la punta de su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para ingresar en su boca. Hermione se dejo caer en la cama, arrastrando a Ron junto a ella, sobre ella.

Su lengua recorría su boca desesperadamente, mezclando sus sabores. Hemione fue la primera en apartarse, buscando aire, Ron le siguió respirando agitadamente y apartándose de ella.

'¿Quieres volver con los demás?' dijo con la voz entrecortada. Hermione le sonrió y rodó sobre el, besándolo suavemente, con tranquilidad, haciéndole saber que no importaba nada mas…que tenían todo tiempo del mundo para ellos dos…y planeaba sacarle provecho.

Hermione pasó sus manos, de el cuello del pelirrojo, hacia su pecho, recorriendo lo mas que podía sobre la suave tela que le cubría. Sus manos descendieron hasta su cintura, donde las deslizo debajo de la remera, y comenzó a subirla, para luego quitársela por completo.

'Hermione' suspiro Ron al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña; ella se sentó sobre su vientre, llevo sus manos hacia los botones de su blusa, y, a una velocidad tortuosa para Ron, comenzó a desabrocharlos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, temiendo que el le rechazase.

Ron la observaba, viendo como ella, poco a poco, se desnudaba frente a el, mordiéndose el labio, avergonzada, ruborizándose, haciéndola verse mas dulce e inocente de lo que, a sus ojos, era. Se detuvo a llegar al último botón, dudando si debía seguir con su striptease. Le pelirrojo alzo una mano hacia su mejilla, y la acaricio suavemente con el dorso de la misma, y la descendió lentamente, abriéndose paso entre la camisa, ahora abierta, de Hermione. Rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el centro de su pecho, bajando hasta su vientre, donde, ayudado por su otra mano, desabotono el último obstáculo que le impedía quitarle la prenda.

La prenda que cubría el torso de la joven, ahora, yacía en el suelo. Ron observaba maravillado la perfección de la castaña, sus manos recorrían cada curva de su cuerpo, acariciándola suavemente, haciéndola temblar con cada roce. Hermione se inclino sobre el, sus labios buscando el camino hacia los de el, besando cada facción de su rostro. Ron tímidamente apoyo sus manos sobre los muslos de la joven, subiendo lentamente por ellos, acariciando la piel que era cubierta por una corta falda, rozando áreas de las cuales nadie, antes, había sentido su calor y suavidad.

Ron la abrazo por la cintura, y giro, dejándola a ella, ahora, debajo de el; permitiéndole ser él, el que ahora pudiera recorrer con sus labios su cuerpo. No paso mucho tiempo en que la ropa comenzase a estorbar la tarea de descubrir el cuerpo del otro.

Hermione arqueo su espalda para facilitarle a Ron desabrochar su corpiño. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo, pero no podía dejar de observar sus pechos, eran perfectos, podría jurar que cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Y lo comprobó. Su forma semicircular y abultada, eran cubiertos perfectamente por su mano. Gimió extasiado al sentir el pezón erizarse bajo su mano.

La castaña se mordía su labio, al punto en que temía que pudiera cortarse, pero sentía vergüenza de que los gritos que se juntaban en su garganta salieran de golpe. Sabia que no podría contenerlos por mucho tiempo, ni que tampoco podía seguir esperando lo que fuera que la hacia sentirse desesperada y sedienta.

Ron dejo de besar su pecho y se acomodo entre sus piernas. Pasó la lengua sobre los labios de la castaña y comenzó a besarla, jugando con su legua, mientras que con sus caderas rozaba su intimidad.  
'Ron' esta vez no había podido reprimir gemir su nombre, y no volvería a hacerlo, ya que Ron la apretó aun mas contra ella, haciéndole saber que aquello que ella creía vergonzoso, incrementaba mas su pasión. Ambos se desprendieron de las pocas prendas que les cubrían, y Hermione se sentó sobre el, respirando nerviosamente.

'Hermione…sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo, si no quieres…' le susurro besando su frente, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Hermione lo sonrió y correspondió al beso.

'Ron…esto es lo que quiero…jamás me sentí así con nadie…nunca nadie me había vuelto loca como tu lo haces…' susurro a su oído. Ron la tomo por las caderas y la acomodo sobre el. Hermione le abrazo por el cuello, mientras que sentía como traspasaba la barrera de la inocencia, entrando a un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella. Ahogo un grito de dolor, mordiendo el hombro del joven. Ron la abrazo aun mas contra el, quedándose quieto, esperando que el dolor se desvaneciera y ella pudiera acostumbrarse a el.

Hermione lentamente comenzó a moverse, mientras que Ron le ayudaba, empujando sus caderas hacia el, haciendo que el ritmo fuera cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo. Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro al llegar al orgasmo, y se desplomaron en la cama, uno abrazado al otro fuertemente, saboreando aun los rastros de placer que ardían en sus cuerpos, deseando que pudieran hacer durar esos momentos para siempre.


	13. 5 dias: 5 meses

"Lo sabia… ¡Oh Hermione! Es la mejor noticia que me podías dar" gritaba Ginny mientras se colgaba de su cuello. 

"Ya…no grites"

"¿Por qué? Aquí no hay nadie mas que Harry, Ron, tu y yo…" la noticia de que Hermione finalmente había decidido quedarse con Ron le había tomado por sorpresa. Si bien estaba segura de que su plan funcionara, esperaba algo como una película; Hermione frente al altar, diciéndole a Víctor que no iba a casarse, mientras salía corriendo en busca de Ron.

"Lo se Ginny…pero aun me siento mal gritándolo a los cuatro vientos…todavía no se como decírselo a Víctor" Ginny le sonrió maliciosamente.

"Mandale una carta y punto"

"No, Ginn…no me estoy despidiendo de años de amistad, me estoy despidiendo del que se suponía que iba a ser mi esposo…del hombre que, me guste o no, me ama" dijo mirando tristemente hacia la ventana. Jamás en su vida pensó que seria capaz de hacerle a nadie una cosa a si, y menos a Víctor que había sido tan bueno y tierno con ella durante mucho tiempo.

"¿Vas a ir a hablarle?" La castaña asintió levemente.

"Se que Ron dijo que iría conmigo…pero es mejor que valla sola…es algo que yo debo enfrentar"

"¿Cuando iras?"

"Mañana por la mañana…voy con el tiempo justo, y se que a dos días de la boda le caerá fatal…pero no voy a plantarle en el altar"

"Okay, para mañana falta tiempo, así que hasta entonces te recomiendo que disfrutes del día…estoy segura que tu y Ron tendrán cosas por hablar" Hermione le dedico una alegre sonrisa, mientras ambas bajaban a la sala.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto la pelirroja al ver a Ron y a Harry sentados en silencio, con lo que parecía ser una carta, entre sus manos. Ron extendió la carta hacia Hermione.

"Es de Víctor" murmuro tristemente sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Sabia que Hermione no iba a casarse con el, pero temía el contenido de esa carta, algo le decía que las cosas iban a cambiar, pero quizás no de la manera que el esperaba.

Hermione tomo la carta y miro la prolija caligrafía del remitente; era de Víctor, solo que parecía un tanto desordenada, como si la hubiese escrito en movimiento, o temblando…Cuidadosamente abrió el sobre, saco la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Amada Hermione, _

_Lamento molestarte, debes estar pasándola bien con tus amigos. Y no te culpo, se que hace tiempo añorabas verles, pero hay algo que debo contarte. _

_En un principio no sabia si hacerlo o no…temo lastimarte. Cancele la boda. Hermione se cuanto la deseabas, pero me vi obligado a hacerlo. Anteanoche mi madre falleció. Estoy destrozado. Casarme contigo era mi sueño. Pero se que podré hacerlo realidad mas adelante. _

_Hermione, te necesito más que nunca. Necesito tenerte cerca, aquí, conmigo. Por favor ven pronto. _

_Te ama, Víctor. _

Suspiro tristemente. No iba a fingir que alguna vez le agrado la madre de Víctor; las pocas veces que se habían cruzado ella no hacia mas que reclamarle a su hijo el no haber escogido a una bruja de sangre pura. Pero estaba mal por Víctor, a pesar de todo, aun le quería. Y sabia que estar con el en estos momentos era lo indicado.

La boda había sido cancelada, lo que para el entendimiento de Hermione significaba 'aplazada' pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar de ello.

"¿Herms?" le pregunto Ron suavemente al ver que después de diez minutos de leer la carta, Hermione aun seguía con la mirada fija en ella. "¿Esta todo bien?"

"Víctor…el…su madre falleció…y cancelo la boda" susurro mientras guardaba la carta cuidadosamente.

"¡Eso es excelente!" grito Ginny abrazándose a Harry. Hermione le fulmino con la mirada, pero no la culpaba, no tenia que fingir sentirse mal por alguien a quien no apreciaban en lo más mínimo. "No me mires así…te sacas un enorme peso de encima"

"Me pide que vuelva…que este con el…"

"Bien, vamos, te llevo, le saludas, tomas tus cosas y volvemos" Dijo Ron levantándose del sofá.

"No, Ron" le detuvo la castaña. "Voy a ir yo sola…pero no puedo llegar y caerle con todo esto…el…el me necesita"

"¿Qué?"

"Ron…por favor…enriéndeme…a pesar de todo lo que paso…no puedo lastimarlo de esta forma" No podía hacerlo. Una cosa era decírselo en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no es esta, luego de la muerte de su madre. Ron asintió y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

La noche anterior todo había sido perfecto. El despertar fue perfecto, y ahora Hermione iba a dejarle. Sabía que si iba con Víctor no volvería a verla jamás, que de alguna forma Víctor se las apañaría para mantenerla a su lado. Hoy era la muerte de su madre, un hecho real, que utilizaba para alejarla de ellos, de el. Pero mas adelante serian otras cosas, y así Hermione siempre correría a su lado.

"¿Ron?" susurro la castaña entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si. El pelirrojo no le contesto, se limito a seguir en la misma posición; acostado en la cama, con los brazos bajo su cabeza. "Ron…no me hagas esto…yo te necesito"

"Si, se nota" dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Ron! No creo que te estés comportando así…después de todo lo que pasamos…después de anoche…" Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener las lágrimas. No podía creer que Ron fuera tan cerrado y no entendiera que iba a ver a Víctor por unos días; no para jugar el papel de la novia y luego dejarle. Solo iba como amiga, para estar con el, en las buenas y en las malas, como siempre había sido.

"Se que no vas a volver…vas a llegar y te vas a dar cuenta de todo lo que dejas si me eliges a mi"

"¿Qué¿De que estas hablando? No tiene ni pies ni cabeza, Ron…" El pelirrojo se incorporo y se sentó sobre la cama.

"¿Es que no lo ves? Hermione, poco tengo para ofrecer. Víctor te puede dar el mundo en una caja de oro si quiere…el es popular, es un hombre exitoso…yo solo soy…Ron" Hermione alzo su mano y con el dorso de la misma le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y sonreía. "No es gracioso"

"Si lo es. Estas celoso…"

"¿Cómo no estarlo?"

"No tienes por que…mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti…siempre fue así…" Ron se acerco a ella y le beso suavemente.

"No vallas…"

"Ron, tengo que ir…serán solo unos días…lo prometo…voy a volver en poco tiempo y podremos estar juntos…para siempre"

"¿Para siempre?"

"No te pido mas…"

* * *

El verano estaba en su punto de mayor esplendor.

Los árboles que rodeaban su casa estaban completamente florecidos, la mayoría de ellos con los frutos maduros.

El aire ofrecía una calidez sofocante, típica de los días estivales, el sol golpeaba con sus rayos el cuerpo de un pelirrojo que yacía recostado sobre el pasto, a metros de un pequeño, pero no por eso menos admirable, lago.

Tenia sus ojos cerrados, mientras que presionaba fuertemente contra su pecho una carta; la mima carta que había recibido Ginny meses atrás. Hacia meses, muchos meses que esperaba noticias de ella, pero aun nada. Hermione se había ido junto a Víctor, con el fin de pasar solo unos días junto a el, acompañándole en el triste pesar de la perdida de su madre. Pero los días fueron transformándose en semanas, y estas en meses.

Cinco meses para ser exactos. Cinco meses de los cuales no tenían noticias de Hermione. No sabían nada de ella. Ni si había llegado bien, ni si estaba bien. Le enviaban lechuzas regularmente, pero Hermione no contestaba ni una.

De las cinco cartas diarias que Ron le mando el primer mes, de ninguna obtuvo respuesta. Tal como el temía, Hermione se había olvidado de el.

"Ron…"

"Vete…déjame solo Harry" Pero su amigo no le hizo caso, y Ron escucho a la hierba ser aplastada por el cuerpo de Harry.

"¿Aun no escribió?"

"No" respondió mordazmente. "Quizás es mejor que ya no lo haga"

"No hables así…no sabes si le paso algo"

"No hubiéramos enterado¿No crees?"

"Si, pero---

"Harry, es obvio¿No? Hermione tomo la decisión de quedarse con Víctor. Me dijo que se iría por unos días… ¡unos malditos días! Y mira cuanto tiempo le ha tomado. ¿Cuántos meses puede tomarle consolarle por la muerte de su estupida madre?"

"Ron…tranquilízate…quizás algo mas sucedió…y tu te estas armando una película…"

"¿Una que?" Harry sacudió su cabeza.

"Olvídalo…" Ambos permanecieron en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que en la lejanía escucharon a la madre de Ron llamarles. Ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaba la señora Weasley.

"Harry querido… ¿No acompañas a almorzar?" Harry asintió, mientras dejaba que Ron entrase a la casa. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Ginny miraba detenidamente 'El profeta' con la boca abierta ante algo que le sorprendía.

"¿Qué tienes?" pregunto Harry acercándosele. La pelirroja rápidamente cerro el diario y se sentó sobre el.

"Na…nada, todo esta bien" dijo mientras miraba nerviosamente a su hermano. Ron noto aquel gesto de ella, y fue rápidamente a quitarle el periódico.

"¿Qué viste?" pregunto nerviosamente mientras ojeaba rápidamente las paginas del diario. Pero no le costo encontrar lo que a su hermana le había causado impresión.

En una de las columnas de deportes y sociedad, había una foto del flamante jugador de Quidditch de la liga de Bulgaria; Víctor Krum. Estaba parado junto al resto de su equipo. Y mas abajo, una foto de las que habían titulado como 'Las mujeres mas odiadas por el sector femenino' refiriéndose a ellas de esa forma, ya que la mayoría eran esposas de los jugadores y el resto novias o acompañantes. Entonces la vio. Hermione miraba hacia su derecha, con una sonrisa de costado y una de sus manos apoyada sobre su vientre.

Ron se quedo helado ante la impresión. Hermione estaba embarazada.

* * *

_**ooopssie dopssi...para als que reconocen la frase "para siempre...no te pido mas..." si, culpable de haberla sacado de Crespusculo...pero es imposible no amar ese libro. en fin. Al fin me hice el tiempo suficiente como para actualizar algo medianamente decente. El fic se va terminando...**_


	14. 9 meses: Toda la vida

Hermione estaba recostada en su amplia cama matrimonial, disfrutando de los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día.

Como todas las mañanas llevo su mano a su vientre, paseando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por la curvatura de su piel y por el, ahora, prominente ombligo. Era tan feliz. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida. O si. Pero no se atrevía a recordar que era lo que le faltaba para ser completamente feliz. Hacia unos ocho meses se había obligado a olvidarse de aquello que le hizo feliz, pero le lastimo tanto al final. Solo quedaba un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que creía conforme pasaban los días.

-Buenos días Herrmione- le saludo Víctor mientras entraba a su habitación con una bandeja llena de comida. Más de la habitual. Hermione le sonrió y se incorporo, acomodando unas cuantas almohadas detrás de su espalda.

-Gracias Víctor…- le sonrió mientras tomaba una tostada de la bandeja. – por todo –

-OH…es uno de esos días¿Verdad?- dijo sentándose a su lado. Hermione le sonrió tristemente. – No tienes que sentirte mal. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.-

-Lo se, pero…creí que todo iba a ser diferente- simio abrazándose a si misma. Víctor le miro dulcemente y beso su frente, para luego acomodarse a su lado y acunarla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Herrmione…solo puedo decirte que el tiempo y yo te ayudaremos a que seas completamente feliz.- Víctor había sido demasiado bueno al aceptarle de vuelta. Y ella se había comprometido, consigo misma, a tratarle como se merecía. Hermione tomo el diario que estaba enrollado en la bandeja y lo abrió. Tiempo atrás se abría apartado de el al ver aquellos extraños símbolos, mas bien letras ilegibles.

-¿Me lees algo?- le pidió la castaña pasándole el diario en búlgaro. Víctor le sonrió, varias veces había insistido en enseñarle su idioma natal, pero ella parecía mas contenta cuando escuchaba las noticias de su boca.

-Veamos… ¡OH! Esto es interesante…- murmuro

-¿Qué?- Se exalto Hermione mirando el periódico.

-Acá dice que un famoso jugador de Quidittch aclama ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo- Hermione le miro unos instantes confundida. – Y es gracias a ti- Contesto tocando la punta de su nariz.

-¡Víctor!- rió acomodándose nuevamente en las almohadas.

-Es la verdad- dijo seriamente acomodando su oreja en la panza de Hermione.

-¿A pesar de lo que paso?- murmuro acariciando la cabeza casi pelada de Víctor.

-¡Que dices¡Es una especie de regalo!...lo único que espero es que llegues a quererme tanto como a el- ¿El¿A cual de los dos se refería? Había dos cosas en su vida mas importantes que Víctor. El. Y el bebe. 

- ¿Aun piensas en el? – Hermione no le contesto. Y el no necesitaba respuesta alguna, su silencio decía todo. – Herrmione…se que debe doler…pero si no te contesto…es porr que lo le importabas tanto como el dijo…- le costaba creer aquello.

Hermione le había mandado una carta dos días después de haber llegado a Bulgaria, diciéndole que le extrañaba y que en pocos días volvería. Ron no le respondió, ni a esa, ni a las demás. Una semana después la castaña recibió una carta. No de Ron, si no de Lavender. Diciéndole que dejase de escribirle a su 'Won-Won' que el estaba bien con ella y no necesitaba que Hermione rondara por ahí buscando dar lastima.

Y Hermione lo creyó. Víctor le ayudo a convencerse de que Ron no había cambiado, que seguía siendo le mismo de siempre. Ginny y Harry tampoco contestaban a sus cartas. Eso era aun mas extraño. Pero no le importo, parte de ella se resigno. Todo volvía a ser como hacia casi medio año atrás. Ella estaba en Bulgaria, sola, sin noticias de sus amigos. Y Víctor estaba con ella, a pesar de haber descubierto que ella amaba a Ron.

El mayor pico de su depresión fue enterarse que estaba embarazada. Su vida iba a cambiar completamente. Lejos de los suyos, lejos de su familia…lejos del hombre al que realmente amaba y le había partido el corazón.

- Vamos Herrmione, cambiate y vamos a dar un paseo, el día esta hermoso- Dijo alegremente tomando la bandeja, una vez que Hermione hubiera terminado con su desayuno.

-OH, no lo se…no estoy con ánimos.- respondió la castaña acomodándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Vamos, iré a llevar esto a la cocina y cuando vuelva te quiero ver vestida con el vestido que te regale- Hermione no tenia mas remedio, Víctor le rogaría día y noche hasta que ella cediera a su capricho de mostrar _cuan felices eran. _Se levanto, pesadamente ya que su embarazo le permitía moverse con cuidado, y se acerco al closet.

Víctor estaba demasiado animado esta mañana, y que le pidiera ponerse un vestido en lugar de su casual jardinero de pre-mama, le hacia dudar un poco de la situación. Las ultimas semanas Víctor se las había pasando buscando formas de decirle que quería casarse con ella, sin importar nada de lo ocurrido cuando ella estuvo en Inglaterra.

Hermione, en muchas ocasiones, tuvo que hacerse la desentendida. Contestar inocentemente a sus indirectas. Solo rogaba por poder pasar airosa este día. Y que la noche llegara pronto, para así poder pasar un día más de su angustiosa existencia.

Cuando se cambio le costo un poco ajusta el vestido en su espalda; la panza casi se lo impedía; y eso que no llevaba muchos meses de embarazo. Sin duda era culpa de los pasteles que Víctor le traía a todas horas.

Un extraño piqueteo sonó en la ventana. Hermione giro su cabeza. Allí en la delgada cornisa estaba una lechuza de color café. La castaña termino de arreglarse el vestido y abrió la ventana, dejando entrar al ave.

-¿Para quién es pequeña?- murmuro suavemente mientras tomaba la carta que el plumífero animal traía en su pico. Le costo poco y nada de trabajo reconocer y recordar la letra. El ave salio disparada de allí, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Hermione se acomodo en el sofá que había a un lado de la venta y vacilo unos instantes antes de abrir la carta proveniente de su amiga, su vieja amiga…Ginny. Las manos le temblaban ante la expectativa de haber recibido una respuesta después de tantos meses. Había pasado por tantas cosas solas, había estado con gente que no deseaba ni toleraba; había estado rodeada de gente, y aun así, se sentía más sola que nunca. Ginny era con la única que podía hablar abiertamente, la única a la que pudo haberle confesado abiertamente y sin miedos que el hijo que comentaba a moverse dentro de ella era de Ron.

Por supuesto eso Víctor lo sabia; pero solo el. Hermione se había enterado hacia cuatro meses, cuando en medio de un partido de Quidittch sufrió un colapso y tuvieron que llevarla a un hospital de urgencias. Víctor se entero en ese momento, recibiendo las felicitaciones de los doctores y de la prensa que le habían seguido alarmados ante el accidente. El hijo era de el. Eso era lo que todo el mundo creía.

Víctor no dudo ni un instante que Hermione estaba embarazada de otro; después de todo nunca habían estado juntos de esa forma. Ella siempre se oponía y decía que esperaría al matrimonio. La primera semana fue difícil para Hermione. Víctor le miraba con bronca, preguntándose en silencio a quien le había concedido la oportunidad de amarla por primera vez. ¿Quien podía merecerlo mas que el? Entonces Hermione rompió su silencio.

Ron Weasley. Víctor rugió furioso al enterrarse del nombre del padre del hijo de Hermione. Cada vez que ella recibía o escribía una carta, el las quemaba; obviamente sin que ella lo supiera. Un día, mientras abría la correspondencia de sus fans, una extraña carta le hizo saber que no estaba solo en todo esto. Lavender Brown le había pedido expresamente que mantuviera a Hermione a su lado acomode lugar; que ella estaba enamorada de Ron Weasley, tanto como el de Hermione Granger. Entonces fue una aliada en Inglaterra. Le mando una carta a Hermione, haciéndole creer que todos estaban mejor sin ella.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre de Hermione, cuando se dio cuenta de que quedarse con el seria lo mejor para su vida. Y Hermione pasaba sus días sin saber por que de un día al otro sus seres queridos le habían abandonado. Ron le había abandonado.

Cuidadosamente abrió el sobre de la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Hermione, _

_¿Dónde estas¿Por qué no has respondido a las cartas que te enviamos? Es la segunda vez que nos haces esto. Hermione te extraño y te necesito, han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que debes saber. Soy feliz…demasiado…Harry y yo nos vamos a casar. Pero me faltas tu…me falta mi amiga, mi compañera, mi hermana. _

_Y Ron…Hermione, cielos santo, rompiste su corazón. Es penoso verle sentado con la mirada fija en cualquier cosa, encerrado en su mente, en sus recuerdos. Te extraña…demasiado. El te ama; le escucho decir eso en las noches, mientras duerme. Y cuando no le escucho hablar entre sueños, le escucho llorar tu nombre. _

_Vuelve, por favor…al menos para mi boda…no necesitas invitación, siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa. Pero te lo ruego...ven Hermione… _

_Responde por favor…no entiendo que fue lo que hicimos para que dejes de hablarnos…se que quizás me metí mucho al intentar forzarte a Ron. Pero estaba convencida de que era lo mejor para ti y--- _

La carta voló de sus manos. Víctor estaba parado frente a ella, mientras arrugaba el papel.

-Son unos idiotas…creen que por mandarte una carta ahora después de tanto tiempo tu cederás…- Hermione alzo su vista, con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas –Vamos Hermione…se dieron cuenta de lo que vales…y ahora se arrepienten y te dicen un montón de patrañas-

-O quizás no…- murmuro mientras ponía las cosas en orden en su cabeza. – Entregaste todas las cartas que te di¿Verdad?-

-¿Ahora desconfías de mi?- dijo haciéndose el ofendido. - ¿Quiénes fueron los que te dejaron de escribir¿Quién fue el que te dejo por otra¿Acaso no te lo dijo esa muchacha en la carta?- Hermione ceso su llanto y le miro fijamente…estaba segura de que…

-¿De que carta hablas?- pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-De la que te mando la chica que esta con el- mentía…Víctor le mentía. Y le mintió siempre.

-Víctor…estoy segura de que jamás te conté sobre esa carta…cuando la leí y la queme…- murmuro con su voz cargada de bronca.

-Hermione…me lo dijiste- susurro acercándose a ella. Hermione, en un rápido movimiento, paso por debajo de su brazo y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación.

-No te me acerques…sabias que sufría…que estaba mal...y aun así…aun así-

-El no te puede hacer feliz…-

-Acabas de demostrarme que tu tampoco…-

-Esta con ella…no tienes nada que hacer con ellos…- dijo mientras golpeaba la pared, enfurecido.

-Prefiero verle junto a otra, pero estar al lado de mis amigos, que vivir junto a ti…no te atrevas a detenerme Víctor…te juro que todo el mundo se enterara de todo…de que mi hijo no es tuyo…- grito mientras bajaba las escaleras, y sin darse cuenta, sus zapatos resbalaron cuando llego al borde de las escaleras, y todo se puso de cabeza.

* * *

Se sentia como si estuviera hundida en una profunda piscina; o probablemente en el océano, ya que su cuerpo era mecido suavemente de un lado al otro. Pero no podia ver donde se encontraba. La oscuridad le rodeaba y sin embargo nunca habia sentido esa increíble sensación de _paz_.

El viento, del cual no estaba segura poder percibir como tal, la abrazo calidamente, mientras un incesante tarareo llegaba a sus oidos.

_Hermione _

Entonces como en un flash vio como había llegado a ese lugar. Gritaba, gritaba furiosamente echa un mar de lagrimas mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. Veía todo en cámara lenta mientras su sandalia resbalaba con la lustrosa escalera de pino, haciéndola caer hacia el vacío de las escaleras. Sus manos se aferraron de su rostro, y se acurruco, como pudo, en posición fetal, protegiendo a lo más preciado que tenia dentro de ella.

Y después nada. Ni oía, no veía, prácticamente no sentía dolor. ¿Estaba muerta?

_Hermione _

¿Ese era su nombre? Ya no recordaba nada. No pensaba absolutamente en nada; solo en la paz que se sentía. El suave arrullo de lo que fuera que sonaba en sus oídos, la calidez y su cuerpo meciéndose suavemente al compás de unas olas, probablemente inexistentes.

-Hermione-

Debía ser su nombre…tenia que serlo, sonaba tan familiar…

Intento moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, aun seguía adormecido. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo. Los parpados le pesaban demasiado y encontró que estaba mejor si los mantenía cerrados a que si intentaba abrirlos. Abrió su boca, despego sus labios para preguntar quien le llamaba, de quien era la suave voz que susurraba en su oído.

Entonces, como si su propio cuerpo tuviera más fuerza que su mente, y voluntad propia suspiro un nombre. Un nombre que el simple recuerdo de la persona así llamada hacia que su cuerpo fuera atacado por una ola de frío, pero a la vez calido. Su corazón se retorció en su pecho mientras gimió nuevamente su nombre; esta vez percibió que su voz sonaba lastimada, rota…agónica.

-Ron…-

-Esto contigo- susurro la voz, ahora mas audible que antes, y mas real. Esta vez quiso ver su rostro, ver sus ojos. Hizo una descomunal fuerza por abrir los suyos. Pesaba, pesaban demasiado, pero tenia que lograrlo. Ella era fuerte.

-¡Sus ojos!- Exclamo Ginny señalando el rostro de la castaña. Hacia mas de tres días que Hermione llevaba inconsciente en el hospital. Víctor les había mandado a avisar que se había accidentado. Cuando ellos llegaron al hospital de Bulgaria Víctor se despidió de ellos y sin más se fue. No volvió, no sabía por que, pero Ginny sabia que el accidente de Hermione de alguna forma estaba conectado con Víctor.

Hermione intento nuevamente abrir los ojos, esta vez con mas éxito…un haz de luz blanca se coló entre sus parpados, que estaban levemente abiertos. En pocos intentos mas, ya podía abrirlos completamente, pero su visión aun estaba anormal; solo veía sombras y colores, nada nítido. Entonces unas esferas celestes se detuvieron frente a ella. Supo inmediatamente de quien eran esos ojos.

-Ron…-

-Shh…no hagas esfuerzos, Hermione…el doctor dijo que estas fuera de peligro pero no debes agitarte- susurro mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla.

-¡Valla susto nos diste Hermione!- exclamo Ginny tomándole de la mano.

-¿Qué…que paso?- murmuro la castaña casi sin fuerzas.

-Te _caíste_ de las escaleras mientras hablabas con Víctor. Por suerte pudo correr para atajarte antes de que el daño fuera mayor…- susurro Ron con amargura en su voz. Había algo que omitían, algo que ella moría por saber, que necesitaba saber. Pero no recordaba que era.

Suspiro cansada mientras movía la mano desde el contacto con la de Ginny hasta dejarla reposando sobre su vientre. Algo no andaba bien. Por alguna razón, instintivamente, había semi ahuecado su mano para acariciar la curvatura de su vientre, solo que no había nada allí que abultase esa zona.

La sangre se disparo en sus venas, su corazón pego un vuelco, haciéndole sentarse de golpe en la cama.

-¡¡NO!!- grito mientras revolvía las telas que le cubrían, esperando que fuera una ilusión. Ron le tomo de un brazo, y Ginny hizo lo mismo del restante.

-Herms…Hermione…tranquilizate-

-No, no, no, no, no, NO-

-Hermione calmate o pediremos que te den un sedante…-

-No pude ser…no-

-Hermione…mírame- le suplico Ginny tomándole del rostro, y forzándole a enfrentarla. A enfrentar la cruel y triste realidad. –Todo esta bien…veras, tu caída apresuro un poco las cosas…todo esta bien…tus hijos están bien- Hermione dejo de llorisquear y miro perpleja a su amiga.

-¿Juras que esta bien?-

-Perfectamente- le sonrió – nacieron prematuros, pero se estan recuperando-

-Hay Merlin…tuve tanto miedo…-

-No hay nada que temer…estamos aquí contigo…-

-Ron…- exclamo buscándole con la mirada. Ron se sentó a su lado – Yo…Víctor no me di nunca las cartas…yo te escribí…lo juro…- El pelirrojo asintió y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo se amor- le susurro mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente. – También se lo que hizo Lavender-

-¿tu…y…ella?- Hermione escucho una risita tonta detrás de ella.

-Hay Hermione…Ron es bobo, pero no como para cambiarte por Lavender- Hermione le sonrió…recordando que aun debía decirle algo.

-Ron…yo…te entiendo si no me crees lo que voy a decirte…pero es tu hijo- dijo la castaña mirándole con una sonrisa en sus labios y un destello en sus ojos. Nuevamente una risita resonó en la sala.

-Y valla que si lo son…si Víctor no hubiese sabido la verdad se hubiera llevado una espantosa sorpresa al ver que sus dos hijos eran pelirrojos-

-Para ahí…creo que el sedante aun tiene efecto en mi… ¿Por qué sigues refiriéndote a mi hijo en plural?- Ron le sonrió y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, dándole un profundo beso en los labios…

-Por que son dos amor- Dijo Ron, mientras su calido y dulce aliento rozaba los labios de la castaña

-¿Dos?... ¿Cuando dices dos…a que te refieres?- En esos instantes la puerta de la sala se abrió. Harry entraba empujando algo.

-Que bueno que despertaste…me alegra verte bien Hermione- La castaña le asintió, pero no le contesto, tenia fijos sus ojos en los que Harry le acercaba. Dentro de una especie de enorme cuna, había dos pequeños arropados. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-OH Dios…Ron…son…- murmuro sin palabras, mientras se reclinaba para verlos mejor.

-Hermosos…como su madre-

-Bueno…digamos que misión cumplida- exclamo la pelirroja dando un brinco hacia donde se encontraba Harry. Hermione y el resto le miraron confundida. –Bueno…Ron y Hermione al fin están juntos…-

-Si…aunque se suponía que tenias que conseguirlo antes de la fecha de su boda…o sea, en diez días- Dijo Ron rodándole sus ojos a su hermana, para luego tomar la mano de Hermione y besarla suavemente.

-Ron…no necesite mas que un segundo para enamorarme de ti…nunca deje de quererte- le dijo tiernamente mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar la mejilla del pelirrojo.

Todo iría bien de ahora en más. Ron estaba con ella, y con sus hijos. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

**_Oh si...el fin ha llegado a su fin...Quise meter algo de dramatismo al ultimo capitulo...pero me dolia seguir con eso...tengo que dejar de matar a los hijos de mis personajes. JeJeJe...Espero que les haya gustado realmente...y bueno, nos seguiremos leyendo por ahi!_**

**_saludines, Giselita_**


End file.
